We're All Scared
by Southern Spell
Summary: I grew up believing mutants were unnatural, and they shouldn’t be around normal people. Then my brother was exposed as one. Now I'm trying to cope with it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is really short, because I wanted the complete focus to be on this one scene, but the next one will be longer. Also this is post X3, but the Professor is back along with Jean and Scott. I'm not sure if I'll use Jean or Scott but just to be safe I figured I'd mention them. Any of the mistakes in here are my fault. I did some re-writing after I got it back, so sorry if there are any.

I do not own X-Men, but Bell and Otto are mine.

**We're All Scared **

**Chapter 1:**

"I got this from you!"

"The hell you did!"

"I'm _your _son. Where do think my DNA came from!?"

As I climbed up the front porch stairs I could hear what sounded like my father and brother arguing. I was coming home from a date late and had been expecting my father to be waiting angrily on the front porch like he normally would have done. However, it seemed my brother, Otto, had done something to take the spot light tonight, which was unusual since he generally stayed out of trouble.

I turned and waved at my date sitting in his truck, who had waited for me to get inside before leaving, then I closed the front door after letting myself in. As I heard more of the arguments I began to grow concerned.

"You're no son of mine!"

"This wasn't my fault!"

"You're a monster! A disgusting monster!"

I followed the voices in the kitchen, where most of our family arguments took place. No one acknowledged me, they were all too preoccupied with whatever was going on. From where I stood in the doorway it almost looked like Daddy was trying to make Otto back up, but Otto wasn't budging. I remember wondering when he had grown taller than Daddy.

I glanced over at Mamma, but she was crying and shaking her head like she'd just heard something she couldn't believe.

I was so confused. Why was she crying? Why was Daddy calling Otto a monster? What had Otto done? What the hell had I missed?

I wasn't given a chance to figure out what had happen.

"Please just listen!" Otto yelled over the bellowed insults.

I didn't even see the blow coming, just the contact and Otto stumbling backwards. I looked at Daddy terrified, and Mamma's crying got worse.

Otto stayed on his feet, and for a second I thought he might hit Daddy back. Instead he looked at Mamma, like he was asking for help, but she took a fearful step back. Otto closed his eyes, and his face looked like it hurt for her to have done that.

I didn't think anyone had noticed me, but when Otto opened his eyes again he was looking right at me. They were a mix of green and brown, just like mine. He had this pleading look in them, but I didn't understand. I was so confused, and I'm willing to admit very frightened because Daddy had never hit anyone that I'd ever seen before.

"Don't you look to her to help you, you mutant!" Daddy yelled, as he grabbed at the front of Otto's shirt.

Otto's face took on this hard look. One that made me think I didn't know him, and in one vicious move he grabbed Daddy's wrists and pushed him away. Everything had happen so fast.

Then he was gone. Just disappeared into thin air.

XXXX

**A/N: Told you it was short. The next chapter will be longer, and you'll be able to get to know the OC a little better. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please be kind when doing so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm warning everyone now, this is a **_**slow**_** chapter. I'm using it to help introduce Bell's character. I promise there will be X-Men in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

Had I really seen my brother disappear into thin air? Everything had happened so fast.

Otto didn't come back that night, or the next. Daddy said he had better never and Mamma just cried. I tried to ask what had happened, but other than being told Otto was a mutant I didn't get any answers.

I didn't believe Otto was one at first, I figured there was some sort of explanation to be had for his disappearing act. A really complicated magic trick maybe? Then as the summer turned to fall and I started my senior year I began to take Otto's absence as proof that he was what they said. Why else would he have stayed gone?

It didn't take Mamma and Daddy long to move on, like they never had a son to begin with. Everything in our home that had anything to do with Otto was packed away. Out of sight, out of mind, as the saying goes. Part of me wanted to be like them. Otto was different now; he shouldn't be around normal people anymore. Muntants were different and their kind of different was not good. Maybe if I pretended like I didn't have a brother, the issue would disappear like he had. And guess what? Thinking like that, or lack there of, actually worked for awhile.

Fortunately, I guess, it didn't last forever. I had been digging through my dresser drawer for a night shirt when I found one of his old ones. Emotions I had been ignoring erupted in me. The truth screamed through mind. Otto was a mutant. I hadn't let myself acknowledge it before then, and it just kept echoing in my head over and over. My brother was a mutant.

I sat down on the floor as tears flooded me. This didn't seem fair. He was a good person. If one of us had to be punished, he wasn't the one who deserved it. This wasn't right. Why had this happen to him? I felt guilty like it should have been me instead of him. I compared us together, and knew that some mistake had been made. Things like this did not happen to people like Otto. He had been the star foot ball player; he had graduated in the top five parentage of his class.

What had I done? The big accomplishment of my high school career was being voted Home Coming Queen. I'd never committed myself to anything for very long. He'd had a bright future planned out, starting with a full ride to LSU. I had no plans, just a hope that I'd marry money.

I couldn't stop the sobs that racked me. He'd had so much potential robbed from him. What kind of life was there for a mutant? There was no hope. It was like he'd died.

My thoughts were fueled by months of suppressed emotions, and they just seemed to keep coming. I rocked myself back and forth on my knees. One hand was clutching Otto's shirt in my lap, the other over my own mouth. I didn't want anyone to hear me.

When I could get a hold of myself and the tears finally stopped, I gathered myself up, and changed quickly. I wanted to talk to one of my parents, but I waited little awhile so that they wouldn't be able to tell I had been crying.

I don't really know why I picked Daddy over Mamma, I guess since before that night he'd always been so proud of Otto. He'd always bragged about what a smart kid he had been, how he was going to be some body. So I chanced it and went out to the garage where he was working. He was up to his elbows in grease, and I noticed the hood of the '67 fastback was up. My brother and him had spent all summer fixing the car up, and Otto would have taken it to college with him.

I stood next to Daddy at his work table. He had the carburetor from the car taken apart. I hesitated for a minute, trying to build up some courage.

"Something on your mind pumpkin?" He glanced at me.

Now or never, I told myself. "Daddy, where do you think Otto went?"

I knew it was a mistake immediately.

"I don't care where he went. I never want to see him again, and I never want him mentioned again, do you understand me?" Daddy had given me a long hard look.

I nodded slowly, because there really wasn't a response that was suitable.

"I mean it Bell." He said, and I nodded some more.

I just watched him for a minute as he went back to tinkering with the parts before I went back inside. I didn't understand how you went from loving someone to not caring whether they were alive or not. I thought about it for days after ward. Once I had started to think about it I couldn't keep it off my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still early in the first semester of my senior year, when I began to start to start doing research on my own. I kept it to myself. I doubted my parents would have appreciated my interest.

I started with a school in Westchester for gifted children, because I had found a brochure for it in Otto's room when I'd helped Mamma pack his stuff up. It looked like a nice place, but why the heck Otto would have it puzzled me. He had graduated the year before me, so why would he be looking into a school that wasn't a college?

I'll admit, when the school's website talked about the children's gifts and abilities, I had been thinking it was a prep school. However, when I looked at a few other sites that mentioned this school, I realized that it wasn't that at all, it was for mutants. There were some rumors that said it was a safe place for mutants, which might have explained why he had the brochure.

There was a lot of information floating around on the internet and I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. The more I read the more I realized just how dangerous the world really was for everyone in it. I'd always thought of the mutants as a threat to regular people, I'd never given it much thought about how dangerous it could be to be a mutant.

It was about the beginning of my second semester of my senior year, when I decided that I'd have to get over my fears of mutants, or at least try to. I needed to accept my brother for who he was, because I needed to know he was okay. Some how I knew that had our roles been reversed he would have helped me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I figured I could find him at that school in New York, since that brochure had been in his room, and he had probably found out the same information I had on the place. Besides it wasn't like he had a lot of options. No one in our family would have taken him in, and we weren't in an area that was exactly muntant friendly. So where else could he go?

I waited until the night of my high school graduation to leave, giving me time to plan. I even got a job, which was a first for me, so I could save the money.

Graduation night seemed to take forever and be over far too quickly at the same time. Part of me wasn't ready to leave my parents behind, even though I knew what they had done to Otto had been wrong, I still loved them. Before that night they had been really good, caring parents but I couldn't just forget Otto. I had tried, and it had not worked. Another reality that weighed me down was that when I left I most likely wouldn't be coming back any time soon. I most likely wouldn't be welcomed back. Choosing between my brother and my parents had been a hard choice.

I left my parents with a letter, with me mostly trying to explain why I was leaving, that I would be okay, and that I loved them. I put it on the kitchen table, and then snuck out the house into the early morning hours when the sky was just turning gray. The walk to the buss station took awhile, but I managed it.

I got a buss after buying a ticket, and thought about what I was doing. If someone had told me a year ago that I'd run away from my little no-name Georgia town, and head for some place in New York that I'd never heard of all for a mutant, I would have called them crazy.

I didn't have a plan for what I was going to do after I found Otto, I just knew that once I got to that school in Westchester, that we'd have to deal with what came next together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Well, there I was standing outside those doors. Wondering whether or not the mutants on the inside would let me see my brother or send me away because I wasn't a mutant myself. I might not hate mutants anymore, but that didn't mean they didn't scare me. They were capable of all kinds of things, and I didn't have anyway of defending myself. What if I did something wrong and offended them? What would they do to me? What if Otto was angry at me because I didn't help him that night?

Great time to start thinking about all these what ifs, right?

It was too late to be thinking like that at that point. I was already there, and didn't have enough money to buy a buss ticket home. Not that I thought I would have been welcomed back.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, and knocked. The door swung open a moment later. The man who opened the door was big and hairy and…blue.

I could feel my eyes grow big, and as I stared up at him. He looked like the kind of mutant you hear about being so dangerous.

"Is there anything I can do for you miss?" The blue man asked.

I could feel my mouth opened and closed a couple of times but nothing came out. I must have looked like a fish out of water or something. Like I had said, I hadn't had any real contact with mutants before, and what I was looking at was shocking.

He raised a blue borrow. "Are you okay miss?"

"Uh…um…I-I was looking for, um…someone." I could barely mange to get it out.

He gave me a concerned look. "Why don't you come inside, and we'll see about finding this someone."

Inside? I half thought about asking him to just send that someone outside, because I didn't want to get trapped inside with this guy. Then I reminded myself that I needed to keep an open mind, to look past the surface…even if that surface was blue and furry.

However, despite reminding myself that I needed to look past what I saw and try to see the person underneath, I still had trouble persuading my legs to work. The big blue guy stepped back and opened the door wider, then waited for me to come through it. I moved cautiously forward once I managed to convince my body that it would be okay, but I gave the big blue guy plenty of space.

It looked like he tried to give me a reassuring smile after he closed the door, but honestly it only scared me more.

"My name is Hank McCoy, and you are?" He stuck his hand out.

My eyes got bigger and I took a fearful step back before I could stop myself. I recovered quickly, but didn't offer my hand. "Bell Deveaux."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Deveaux." He smiled again, as he put his hands behind his back. If I had offended him, he didn't show it.

I kind of just dumbly bobbed my head.

"Now, who is it you're looking for?" He asked.

"Um." I took a big swallow. "My brother."

The big blue man nodded. "Well, what is his name?" He asked patiently.

"Otto. Otto Deveaux." I answered.

"Hmmm…" He took on a pensive look. "I don't recognize the name."

My face must have shown my worry.

"But don't worry. That doesn't mean he isn't here. I don't know all the students names." He assured me. "If you'll just follow me, I can go and look him up for you, then have him come meet with you."

I nodded, and adjusted the strap of my duffel on my shoulder. He took me through a long hall way, where we passed by what must have been some of the students. Surprisly, at least to me, they looked…normal. Well, most of them anyway.

We took a few turns down halls that looked exactly alike before the big blue guy stopped and opened a door. I followed him into what looked like an office.

"Just have a seat if you will. This will only take a moment." He gestured to one of the two chairs that were situated in front of the desk.

I sat stiffly in one of them and waited. The chair behind the desk didn't look quiet big enough for him, but it didn't seem to bother him too much as he sat down. He wiggled the mouse to bring up the computer screen, and then clicked on a few things.

"What was your brother's name again?" He asked.

"Otto Deveaux."

He typed it in and moved the mouse around some more. I sat with both hands on my duffels shoulder strap, knuckles white. Could you really blame me for being scared? I had been taught all my life that mutants were monsters, that we _should_ fear them, and only up until recently I had began to question that theory. I was trying to be rational and keep an open mind, but it was going against everything I had been raised to believe. But I was trying.

The big blue guy frowned at the screen in front of him. "I'm having trouble finding him. Would you please his name for me?"

"O-t-t-o D-e-v-e-a-u-x." He typed the letters as I said them.

A moment passed, and his frown deepen, making him scarier looking.

"I'm sorry Miss Deveaux, we have no records of your brother being here." He said.

My mouth stupidly opened and closed again, before I found my voice. "Well, I don't think he'd be a-a student." I swallowed. "He, um, he graduated high school last year." Why hadn't I mentioned that already? It probably would have helped.

He frowned at me even more. I almost ran from the room.

"Maybe someone else would be better able to assist you." His face seem to take on a more…friendlier expression. "I'll go see what I can find out for you Miss Deveaux. If you'd be so kind as to wait here while I do so, I'll be as quick as I can."

He waited for me to respond, which was just me giving another wide eyed node.

He nodded back. "Very good. Please excuse me." He then got up and left me alone in the room.

Even with him out the room I still couldn't relax. Trying to distract myself I glanced around at the room. It was a nice office, but kind of generic. There were two file cabinets, some potted plants, some art on the walls, and a wall clock. It all looked professional.

I ended up sitting in that room by myself for about fifteen minutes, before I heard the door open behind me.

I turned to look and saw the big blue guy enter. "I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Unforchantely I was not able to find anything on your brother. However, Professor Charles Xavier is willing to see if he can be of any assistance to you, if you would be willing to meet him in his office."

I remember reading about this Professor Xavier. The rumors said he could control people with his mind, which in my opinion was scarier than the big blue guy, who I could at least attempt to run from. But I wanted to know where my brother was if he wasn't here. "Okay."

He gave me that smile again, and I wish he hadn't, because it was in no way comforting to me. He led me out into the hall again, up a flight of stairs, and down another hall, before he opened a door and waited for me to enter after me.

Behind a large desk sat a man that I recognized instantly as being Charles Xavier. I stopped before I reached the chairs that were in front of his desk, I kept thinking about what I had remembered reading online about him. Some of it was really good, some of it was really bad. All I knew was that I really didn't want him in my head.

"Hello." He greeted me with a welcoming smile.

"Hi." I said weakly. I wondered briefly if my stomach would ever unknot itself.

The blue guy gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs, and when I did he sat in the one next to me.

"I'm Charles Xavier, and you are Bell Deveaux, yes?"

I nodded.

"Hank tells me you were looking for your brother, but he's not here."

"Yea. I um thought he might have come here." My southern drawl seemed thicker compared to his classy oxfoward accent.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

I shrugged, not really wanting to tell. "He left home about a year ago. I found a brochure for this school in his room."

"But you told Hank that he had already graduated high school. Why would he come here?"

I knew what he wanted. I looked down at my feet, out the window behind the Professor, then back at him. "Because I heard this was a safe place for uh…gifted people?" Was it rude to call them mutants? " He's gifted."

The Professor seemed to study me for a minute with a pensive look. "Miss Deveaux you're not a mutant yourself, are you?"

My eyes widened. I sat up straighter, and I glanced at the big blue guy next to me. I shook my head. "No sir."

He looked at the blue guy. I glanced between the two of them, and I got the impression they were having a conversation that I couldn't hear.

'Great' I thought, 'They are gonna kill me for knowing about their secret hide out and their gonna feed me to the big blue guy to get rid of the evidence'.

"Hank, please excuse us. I'd like to speak to Miss Deveaux privately."

"Of course." Hank said as he got up, then turned to me. "It was very nice making your acquaintance Miss Deveaux. I hope we see each other again."

I just stared at him, as I envisioned what that next encounter might ensure for me. With a final nod he left us.

The professor chuckled after the blue man left. "Hank is not the beast he appears to be. You really have nothing to worry about from him."

I could feel the color drain from my face. Had he really just read my mind?

"Yes, that happens to be a gift of mine. I must say that I'm very surprise that someone with your background is even here."

I started squirming around in my seat. Was he talking about me not liking mutants? How do you respond to that?

"I wanted to talk to you about yourself."

"Me?" Why?

"I gathered from your thoughts that you seem to fear us."

I guessed that when he said 'us' he meant mutants.

"I was wondering why you're so fearful of us?"

The question felt like a loaded gun. I thought for a minute. "I guess…because I've only heard bad things about mut…gifted people?"

"Mutants is fine." He gave me an amused look. "So why are you hear?"

What? He knew why I was there. "I'm looking for my brother." I said as I gave him a confused look.

"Yes, but why would you go looking for someone you were afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of Otto". All those stories that I had read about online came to mind, but my brother wasn't dangerous like some of the ones I had heard about. He would never hurt anyone.

"No, but you are afraid of mutants, and you willingly came to a place where there are an abundance of us. Why?"

I looked down. "I haven't heard from him in about a year or so…and I just need to know he's okay". I remembered the rumors about things that were done to mutants. The cruel things I had read about that no one ever talked about on the news.

"You think someone is going to hurt your brother because he's a mutant." It wasn't a question, and I knew he had been in my head again.

I looked down at my finger nails.

The professor seemed to think for a few moments, and the silence was uncomfortable.

"Miss Deveaux, I have never meet your brother, but if you would like I could try to help you look for him."

My head popped back up, I could feel hope start to grow. "That would be great." But why would he help me? I'm wasn't a mutant.

He smiled at me. "If you could tell me as much about his powers as you can, it might make looking for him that much easier."

He had me there. "Uh, I don't really know what his powers are. He never told me. The night he left though, he…disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yea, one minute he was in the room with us then he was gone…right into thin air." I frowned.

"I see." He nodded, he steepled his hands together. "Well that does help some, but this could be a few days, or maybe even a few weeks. It all depends."

I nodded my head in understanding. This was good right? Otto wasn't here but on was on the right track to finding him. Or at least I hoped so.

"How will I get in contact with you?" He asked.

I thought for a second, I hadn't brought my cell phone incase my parents wanted to use it to track me down. I also wasn't staying any where yet since after getting off the buss I had come straight to the school.

"I don't have a phone, so I could come back tomorrow?"

"Have you found some place to stay yet?" He asked.

"Uh, no. But I planned on getting a hotel room some place close by." I wasn't going anywhere far so long as this guy was willing to help me find my brother, that and the fact that I was walking.

He nodded. "Very well, I'll have someone give you a ride then."

I started shaking my head. No, I was not going to get in a car with the big blue fuzzy guy. "That's okay, really, I don't mind walking."

"Non-sense." He said and just then the door behind me opened. Glancing back I saw a woman with white hair walk through it.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" She asked.

"Yes Storm, come in." He said to her. "I'd like for you to meet Bell Deveaux." He indicated towards me, and she turned and gave me a bright smile. "Miss Deveaux, this is Orror Monroe."

"Its very nice to meet you." She said.

I tried to make my smile as pleasant as hers, but I don't think I made it. "You too." I said.

"Storm, I was wondering if you would mind driving Miss Deveaux to the Westchester Inn?" Professor Xavier asked.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." She said, warm smile still in place.

I tried to smile again. I think it came out a little better.

"What time can I expect you tomorrow?" He looked at me.

"Noon? Is that alright?" I asked back.

"Yes, that will be fine. It was nice meeting you Miss Deveaux, and I look forward to working with you." The Professor said kindly, as wheeled himself from around his desk.

"Thanks. You too." I was feeling a little bit more confident at the thought of getting out of the school alive, and not having to share a car ride with the big blue Mr. Hank McCoy.

I stood up and glanced at the white haired woman. "Just follow me." She said, her smile was gone but her expression was still friendly.

I was just about to head out the office with her, when I turned back to the Professor. "Thank you for doing this. I don't know where I would have started." I said feeling awkward, but I had long since blown past my comfort zone.

The Professor gave me a kind smile. "You already have started, I'm just helping".

I glanced down at my hands.

"I'll send someone to the inn tomorrow to pick you up if that would be alright with you?" He asked.

I looked back up. "Yea. That'll be great. Thanks."

I left after that and followed Ms. Orror Monroe out.

**A/N: Reviewing is welcomed and appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not sure if I got right where Bobby is from in the movies. So don't flame me for it please. If someone wants to tell me, I'll be happy to correct myself. **

**Thank everyone for the reviews. I really loved them.**

The next day, it wasn't Ms. Munroe who picked me up. Instead it was a young man, not much older than me.

"Bell Deveraux?" He'd asked when he approached me in the Inn's lobby.

I nodded, wondering who he was.

"Hi. I'm Bobby Drake. The Professor sent me to give you a ride." He held out his hand, friendly smile giving his face a boyish charm.

I accepted the handshake. "Yea. Hi. Nice to meet you." It didn't even cross my mind that he was a mutant until after my hand had let go of his.

"Ready to go?" He asked politely.

I gave him a nod and followed him out. The car ride seemed to take twice as long as it had yesterday, thanks to Bobby's try at small talk. It started out innocent enough.

"I take it your not from around here, huh?" He glanced at me from the driver's seat.

"No. I'm from Georgia." I said.

"I thought you were from some where down there. Your accent gave you away." He said with an easy friendliness.

I shrugged. "Are you from around here originally?" I asked to keep up the small talk, awkward silences are just too uncomfortable. Plus it would help keep my mind away from the fact that he was a mutant.

"Port Washington, Long Island."

"Oh." I tried to think of something else to say, but he beat me to it.

"So what can you do?" He changed lanes, then took a left turn.

I frowned, confused. "Do?"

"Yea. What's your gift?"

Oh. I tried to think of how to respond. Seconds ticked pasted before I just gave up trying to find an elegant way of putting it. "I'm not a mutant." I said staring straight ahead.

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Really." I confirmed. My stomach, which had just had butterflies all morning, got worse.

"Then why are you checking out Xavier's school, I mean you are wanting to attend right?" I was amazed to find that his voice wasn't the least bit hostile, like I had expected. He just sounded surprised and curious.

"No. I already graduated. I'm just looking for my brother. Professor Xavier said he would help me." I explained my anxiety lessening.

"Oh. Is your brother a mutant?"

"Yes."

"What's he do?"

Really, what was with the questions here? "I don't know really. He didn't tell me before he left."

"Oh." There was that uncomfortable silence that I had been hoping to avoid, and it just stretched on and on. We didn't speak again until we where pulling up to the school.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as Bobby turned the car off.

"No problem." He turned to me with a genuine expression of friendliness. "Follow me and I'll take you to the Professor's office."

He left me with a goodbye and a good luck for finding my brother outside of the Professors door. I raised my fist to knock, but the door opened on its own accord. "Come in, Bell."

I walked in and got the news that the Professor had had no luck finding my brother. Yet. He promised me he'd keep looking though. This was the best I could hope for.

It went on like this for about a week, and I realized that if I wanted to keep sleeping in a bed at night then I'd have to find a job to replenish my quickly dwindling savings.

I got lucky and landed one at the local library only after a couple of days of looking. It was easy enough, since I wasn't a librarian, just one of their helpers. I mostly restocked books all day. I've never been much of a reader myself, but the library was quiet and peaceful and it kept me from sleeping on the streets. As the weeks passed I really started enjoying it.

I had even begun to feel comfortable around the mutants' at Xavier's. To the point that I wasn't shrinking away from Dr. McCoy every time I saw him, and when he smiled I didn't feel like running for the door. Big improvements in my opinion.

Still there hadn't been much luck finding Otto, and it was worrying me. There were nights I couldn't sleep because of it. I didn't know if he was ok, or even if he was still alive. The not knowing was driving me insane. The Professor was picking up on my stressing over it, and kept reassuring me that everything would be fine. Not to give up hope. That he would keep looking.

Still as much as I appreciated his help, and as much as I wanted to believe him that Otto was most likely okay, the news wasn't making it easy. The media was broadcasting rumors that the cure from last year wasn't working, but officials were denying it. There had already been tension over the cure's existence and what had happen at Alcatraz last year but now that the cure had stopped working things hadn't gotten any better. People were rioting. It seemed things weren't going to be better time soon either.

And of coarse I couldn't just turn off the T.V. and not watch the news. I seemed to be addicted to it. I watched it first thing in the morning and before I went to sleep every night. It was my way of monitoring the world that my brother was in. There didn't seem like anything else I could do.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks were passing, and there was still no change in the search for Otto, but I refused to give up on him. Someone had to worry about him.

I was beginning to really like the Professor, he seemed to genuinely care about people, mutant and humans alike. Something even I knew was a rarity in the world.

I kept up with watching the news, things were getting heated over the cure. I felt gueinly sorry for the mutants who had placed all their hopes on it, only to be let down. Then there were the rumors that Magneto was back, but all the officials kept denying that being the case.

Granted I'd never meet Magneto, but he scared me. Someone who could get a cult like following while wearing a bucket for a hat couldn't be a good thing. Liberty Island and Alcatraz being proof of that.

"Hey, Professor?" I was sitting in front of his desk, once again. "Do you think the rumors about Magneto being back are true?"

The Professor studied me for a moment. "I do not think Magneto was ever really gone."

"Oh." It really wasn't a comforting answer, since I was a human and Magneto seemed to really hate humans.

"But I believe he has learned his lesson." It was a very plain statement, no explanation.

I decided I didn't really want to know either way. It's not like I would be able to stop Magneto if he did decide to come out of retirement. My biggest worry was finding my brother.

Then the Prfessor turned to me with a smile. "Bell, I have a favor to ask. As you know we are somewhat short staffed."

I just nodded, wondering what that had to do with me.

"I think we could really use your help in the school's library. You have some experience from your job, and it would be a great help to Kurt who is trying to manage it and teach at the same time. I also feel this would be good for the children."

"Yea, but I just restock books. I don't know how to run a library." Plus how would it be a help for the kids to have someone who doesn't know what they are doing trying to keep their library together?

"We could train you for it, and for your other question." He gave me a knowing smile. "It would be good for them to be around someone who isn't a mutant. To reinforce what we are trying to teach here. That regular people and mutants can work together."

I nodded, understanding his point, but not sure if I wanted to be the one to help make that statement.

"I urge you to think about it before deciding."

"Alright." I agreed. I mean it really would be rude to flat out say no to him after all he'd done to help me.

**A/N: thanks for reading, now please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't usually update so quickly, but I already had this mostly written and since the last chapter was kind of on the short side…here ya go! I've re-read this like a dozen times now, but I'm sure there is something I've missed. I started off with a beta but then I just didn't hear anything back after the second chapter so I went ahead with out one. If anyone feels like volunteering for the job I'd be very thankful.**

**By the way, thank you to everyone who's left me a review. I so love getting your feedback. It is very encouraging for me. **

**Chapter 6**

The next day I called with an answer. I agreed to try it out and see if it worked. My reasoning was that the Professor had gone out of his way to help me with my search for my brother and he did make a good point about setting an example for the kids to follow. Plus, how hard could it be to run a school library?

I showed up for my first day of job training the day after agreeing. I would be training for the first two weeks at the school and still work at the local library until the end of that two weeks.

I got lost trying to find the library and had to ask directions to it twice. Not really a good sign in my opinion.

When I finally showed up ten minutes late, it was to find no one to be seen. I glanced around and until suddenly a puff of blue-black smoke deposited a blue demon in front of me. Too shocked to say anything, I just stared.

He smiled at me. "You must be Ms. Deveraux?" His words were laced with a German accent.

I nodded, wondering how I had managed to miss seeing this guy on campus. Then again I hadn't really seen much of the campus before today. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost." At least this was a better meeting than my first with Dr. McCoy, I could remember how to form sentences.

"It's quite alright." His heavily accented words came with a swish of a tail that I just noticed. It fit in nicely with the whole blue demon thing he had going on. I couldn't stop staring at it.

"The professor told me you work part time at the local library in town?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't know much other than stocking shelves and things like that."

"That's a very good place to start from. I can teach you the rest." He sounded excited, and his tail swished again.

I nodded, trying to stay focused on his face and not his tail.

"If you follow me please, I'll give you a tour." He said with a big smile.

He started by showing me where to I could store my purse and jacket behind the desk. Next he took me around to each section of the library, randomly picking up books and recommending them. He showed me every inch of the school library, and I have to say it was rather impressive. The one in my high school back home was half the size. Next he showed me the computer system they used and when a lanky boy with purple eyes came up to the counter Kurt showed me how to check books out.

As the days passed, and I spent more time with Kurt on a one on one basis I began not to pay attention to his skin color and I was getting used to his just popping from one side of the room to the next in a puff of smoke. His tail, on the other hand, still distracted me.

I was in the last half of my second week of training when Dr. McCoy came up to the counter with a stack of books to be checked out. Kurt was taking a break, so that just left me to take care of it.

"Hello Dr. McCoy." I greeted with a smile, feeling comfortable in my new position.

He gave me a friendly smile of his own, and instead of thinking about how beastly he looked, I thought he looked very distinguished in his gray business suit. "Hello Ms. Deveraux."

I took the stack from him and started scanning the bar codes on the books.

"The Professor tells me you're starting out on your own next week as head librarian."

"Yes sir. Kurt's been letting me run things on my own for the most part this week to see how I do." I finished up with checking out his books. "These will be due back in two weeks from today."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You seem to have everything in hand already." He reassured me as he gathered his books and took the receipt I offered.

"Thank you." I smiled at him again. "And have a nice afternoon."

"You too." He nodded at me before leaving.

Kurt popped in next to me, his sudden appearance startlingly me.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish look.

"It's okay." I laughed a little.

"You're almost done here for the day. If you want you can leave." Kurt's swishing tail caught my eye like it usually did, and not for the first time I wondered if he could pick stuff up with it. If he could that would be kind of cool I decided.

"Yea, just let me finish up entering this new shipment in the system and I'll head out."

"Perfect. I'll put them on the shelves when you're done." Kurt was easy to get along with, something I'd learned on my first day with him. He wasn't pushy or bossy, and it made my adjusting to him and my new job much easier.

A comfortable silence stretched out as I clicked away at the computer and he made copies of a midterm test for his next class.

"Oh, I meant to ask before." He wasn't looking in my direction, as he watched the papers being spit out of the copier. "How do you like your new apartment?"

I'd finally found a place over the weekend that I could afford that was also a decent place to live, thanks to saving every spare penny from my part time job at the local library. It was small and my only furniture was a bed.

"I'm loving it." I said with a proud grin, because if anyone that knew me from back home was told that I was supporting myself, they wouldn't believe it. I'd never been much of a 'go-getter'. I'd never had bills to pay or had to worry about if I was going to have enough money for a little bit of groceries. Mama and Daddy had always taken care of everything. My money had only gone to things like manicures and make-up and maybe clothes if Mama wouldn't buy me something that I just _had_ to have.

"That's great!" He said with genuine enthusiasm.

"Yea, when I get all my furniture and stuff you should come by and look at it." I invited him. He was beginning to be the closest thing to a friend I had.

Kurts face lit up. "Really?"

"Yea." I shrugged. "It might take a while though, because I'm going to have to find a couch and stuff. Right now I'm just making due with a bed." I figured my financial situation would improve a little once I started working full time at the school. I'd be able to get the things I needed as time went by. I guess I was starting to realize that my stay in Westchester was going to be for an indefinite amount of time, and if that were going to be the case I wanted to be comfortable.

"That would be fun." He said.

I laughed a little. "Yea, maybe." He must not get out much if he thought going to see my tiny apartment was his idea of fun, but then I glanced over at him and remembered that he was indeed blue and had a tail, so maybe he didn't get out a lot after all. I suddenly felt guilty that people like me were probably the reason he wasn't able to come and go with out caution.

I finished up my work before heading out to go to my second job. I had spoken to the Professor the day before on the progress in the search for my brother. There hadn't been any, much to my disappointment. I didn't see any point in harassing the Professor daily, so I'd settle for a weekly sometimes bi-weekly visit to his office. I kept up with the news, but nothing had changed there either.

Even though I was proving to be capable of surviving on my own I was so homesick it was enough to make me want to run back to Mama and Daddy and beg them to take me back. The people that I had come in contact with in Westchester were generally nice, but everything was so different. Nice but different. I missed the familiarity of home, but I knew if Otto and my situations were reversed he wouldn't give on me, and so I refused to call it quits. However, I was betting if our roles were reversed he'd be better at finding me than I was at finding him.

**A/N: So leave me your thoughts in a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Chapter 7:**

I had things under control when it came to running the library on my own. Kurt had done an excellent job training me; however that didn't guarantee that I'd always have an easy time of it. I guess word had gotten around the school that I was normal and it seemed that a small percentage of the student body didn't much care for that. It wasn't anything too major, just some of the kids were a little rude. The worst case was during my second week on my own.

He had to have been no more than fifteen or sixteen, with skin the color of a pretty gold and fangs. The fangs scared me a little. Snakes had fangs, vampires had fangs; you never associate fangs with things that are good for your health.

"You think because you work here that we're supposed to trust you? That's supposed to change our mind about normals?" He snarled at me and said with a very thick Brooklyn accent. If it weren't for the snarl that highlighted his teeth the kid would have been startling beautiful in a masculine sort of way.

"Vinnie." A warning sounded from the girl behind the golden skinned kid.

My face turned red. I didn't know how to respond to him. I didn't think I really had a right to defend myself to this boy who had possibly been hurt by people like me. Because God knew if Otto hadn't have left, I never would have reevaluated my thoughts on mutants.

He snatched the book I'd just checked out for him with a hand tipped with black nails and left.

The girl, or rather the young woman, behind him stepped for. "Don't let it get to you." She said with an out of place southern drawl.

I tried for a smile, trying to match the friendly expression on her face, but I think it fell short. I was guilty and embarrassed.

"Not all of us have had great experiences with normal people." She said in way of an explanation as she slide a small stack of books toward me over the counter. "But if it's any consolation, I think you being here is a good thing."

"Thanks." I said with a real smile this time. My cheeks were still burning over the boys statement

"My names Rogue by the way." She offered a gloved hand to me.

"Bell." I accepted the quick hand shake, wondering about the gloves, but opted not to ask.

"Yea, I know. You working here is kind of big news."

I laughed a little as my face heated up some more.

"So where are you from?"

"Georgia. You?"

"Mississippi."

"I like your stripes." I pushed her books back across the counter and gave her the check out receipt. The two streaks in her hair were a perfect snow white and didn't have the damaged look of bleaching. "How'd you get them to look so good?" I was curious. One time when I was about fourteen I had tried to bleach my own hair to go blonde, but it had ended up being too orange-brassy color and had taken for ever to repair the damage.

"Thanks," she smiled but I couldn't help notice the slightly bitter edge it had. "It's natural."

With a 'nice to finally have met you' she left. My day was pretty much uneventful until after I closed up the library and headed over to see the Professor.

I was just reaching up to knock on his office door when it swung open and a man looking nine kinds of pissed looked down at me and growled. I backed up quickly, or at least I tried to. I tripped over my own feet and landed on my butt. He growled again as he looked at me sprawled out on the floor at his feet. I must not have any self preservation skills or survival instincts because all I did was stare up at him with eyes wide.

"Logan." It was only one word, but even I could pick up on the warning the Professor put in it.

The man, Logan, bent down and grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. He was still wearing a snarl on his face and his grip was firm, but surprisingly enough he didn't hurt me. Once I was on my feet again he stalked past.

I watched him walk down the hall and saw students and faculty alike get out of his path. I couldn't blame them one bit.

I glanced back at the Professor who was wearing a frown on his aged face but as the saying would go: he turned his frown upside down.

"Come in Bell."

I did as asked and shut the door behind me. The Professor didn't have anything new to tell me, just the same old to not give up hope. Our visit was cut short by Ms. Monroe and Dr. McCoy, having something important to discuss with the Professor.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm drowning in homework right now but I wanted to put something up. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so glad this story has been met with a positive response. I was a little worried when I put up the first few chapters that no one would like it because the main character wasn't a mutant. Thanks for the great reviews; I really love them.**

When I got to the library the next morning Kurt was waiting for me.

"The Professor would like to see you." He gave me a gentle smile, but I could tell something was up. A feeling of dread settled coldly in my stomach.

"Is everything okay? Did I do something?" My mind ran through the last couple of days, trying to remember if I could have done something wrong.

"No, no. Of course not." He said quickly, grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring pat. "But it is important."

_Otto!_ The Professor must have found something out. The dread didn't leave me but I got excited and ignored it. I gave Kurt a quick goodbye and ran for the Professor's office. I was winded and knocking franticly when the door swung open. I entered but my excitement died on the spot when I saw the serious look the Professor wore. Something was wrong. Bad wrong. I took notice of Dr. McCoy standing behind one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk and Logan, who I had met yesterday, was propped up next to a book shelf. I got a guarded nod from the first and a glare from the other.

"Kurt said you wanted to see me." I looked back at the Professor.

I got the same gentle, almost sympathetic I realized, smile from him that I had gotten from Kurt. "Please, take a seat Bell."

Nervous, I did. Dr. McCoy took the one on my right. Logan didn't move from his place by the wall. His look was just this side of murderess, and the fact he was leveling it at me didn't me comfortable. I realized I had no clue what he could do in terms of powers and suddenly wished I had taken the seat Dr. McCoy now occupied. I figured the big blue guy could hold his own better than this five foot three, out of shape, retired 'it' girl.

"Have you watched the news this morning?" I pulled my eyes away from Logan and settled them on the Professor behind his desk.

"Just a few minutes of the local channel this morning while I was getting ready."

"Then you've heard about the attack on the Pentagon early this morning?" Dr. McCoy asked.

_What?_ I frowned. "Uh, yea. They briefly mentioned something about it before I left. All I really got was that Magneto was the one who had led it." I had planned to catch up on it in my down time at the library.

"Did you see any of the footage from the attack?"

I shook my head at the blue doctor.

"I'd like to show you some of it." The Professor said and a wall panel slide back of its own accord a few feet from Logan's shoulder to reveal a TV. "CNN somehow managed to get a camera in and film some of the incident during the last few minutes. The camera gets close enough to get a good look at Magneto and those around him."

I looked over when the TV turned on and stated playing footage, avoiding looking at Logan. The dread wasn't leaving me. I recognized Magneto and his helmet, but the younger man I had no idea who he was. They were standing back away from the commotion, watching with an expression that couldn't be described as anything but pleased.

"That's Magneto and next to him is a mutant called Pyro. He was once a student here." I glanced at the Professor as he spoke, wondering why he was showing me this.

I got my answer seconds later when a third figured appeared on the screen. My stomach dropped and every muscle in my body tensed as I stared at the screen waiting for that all too familiar profile to turn toward the camera so I could be sure of what I was seeing. When he did I saw a perfect and clear shot of Otto's face. The breath seemed to be knocked from me and the room seemed to tilt, but I sat frozen to my spot.

My big brother stood next to Magneto with that same hard expression he'd had seconds before he'd vanished from our Georgia home. I watched Magneto speak to him, but because of all the noise from the attack it couldn't be heard. Otto said something in return and Pyro laughed. Then Otto put a hand on Magneto and Pyro and the three of them disappeared.

"Can you tell us who that third man is, Bell?" Dr. McCoy asked.

I turned my head, but all I could make out was a blurry blue shape where he should have been. I realized that I was about to start crying if I didn't get myself under control. I gave him a nod, not trusting myself to speak. I was very aware that Logan was in the room and as much as I didn't want cry in front of Dr. McCoy and the Professor, it was him that I didn't want to show that kind of vulnerability in front of. I don't know why, but Logan seemed like the biggest threat in the room at the moment.

A comforting blue hand was placed on my shoulder but it only reminded me how different my life now was. Blinking quickly and drawing in a lungful of air I got myself back under control. "It's Otto. It's my older brother, the one I've been looking for."

"That's what we thought." The Professor said.

I cleared my throat. "What's this mean?" I asked.

The Professor and Dr. McCoy started to explain, trying to be gentle about the whole thing, but stopped when I started shaking my head.

I didn't want this sugar coated. I wanted it stated plainly with no room for misunderstanding. I looked at Logan, he hadn't said a word. I got the feeling he didn't care much for me, but he looked like a no non-sense kind of man and I was betting he'd give me a straight answer. "What does this mean?" I asked him directly.

Arms crossed over his wide chest, he raised an eyebrow. "It means your big brother is working for Magneto. You know anything about this?"

Time for me to give an honest answer. I shook my head. "No." The glare he'd been giving me relaxed.

There was a long pause. I tried to use it to get my head around everything, but it proved to be too much to think about just then.

"Bell," the Professor said to get my attention. "Now that we know that your brother is working with Magneto, it would be understandable if you'd like to not contact him. In fact, it would honestly be advisable."

"Advisable?" I knitted my eyebrows together, as I played with the ring on my thumb in a nervously.

"Yes. You would be exposing yourself to a terrorist group if you made contact with your brother now."

I looked down at my hands and thought about it for a moment. "I understand." I looked back up at the Professor. "But I'm not giving up. I want to get in touch with him--need to. I'll understand if I need to leave because this is a school and all and it really wouldn't be the right thing to do if I attracted that kind of trouble for you and your kids, but the hard part's over and it wouldn't make sense to call it quits now that I've got a real lead on him."

"What do you mean the hard part is over?" Dr. McCoy asked.

I glanced at him, knowing he probably wouldn't understand. "I've never been the girl that stood out for her upstanding morals." I laughed a little like it was a joke, and then sobered because there really wasn't anything funny about this. "So for me to decide that what happen with my brother wasn't right and then actually try to do something to fix it, even though it wasn't in _my _best interest to do so, was hard." I was having to _change_ myself or loose my brother, and I'd learn that was the hardest thing in the world.

I got a nod from the big blue guy, like maybe he did grasp what I was trying to say.

"Bell, you are more than welcome to stay on with us. If you will continue to be patient I will see about setting up a meeting between you and Otto." The Professor said.

I raised my eyebrows. "You can do that?" _How?_

"We'll see, but it will take time."

I smiled brightly, feeling better. "Thank you."

"Of course." He smiled back. "However, you may want to keep in mind a few things."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

It was Dr. McCoy that answered. "People change and the world isn't kind to our kind. This isn't the boy that left your home a year and a half ago."

"I'm sure he's not." I agreed. "But you don't know him like I do, underneath it all he's a really good guy."

"Bell." Dr. McCoy said gently.

"No. I'm sure he's changed true, but I still know him. He's the responsible one everyone can rely on. He's got a good reason if he's with Magneto, but he would never really hurt anyone. It's not in him. He's got in one fight in his entire life, and that had been my fault." I'd run into an ex-boyfriend at a party, both of us had had too much to drink and he'd said some pretty ugly things to me. I slapped him hard and he had taken a swing at me. Otto had come out of no where and mopped the floor with the guy. My brother dragged me to his old pick up truck and let me cry like an idiot on his shoulder all the way home. He'd been so mad at me that night I thought for sure he'd tell our parents I'd gotten drunk. Instead he'd put me to bed and covered for me the next morning. It hadn't been my shining moment, but Otto had seen me through it.

"I'm glad you have faith in your brother, but please keep in mind the things we are telling you."

I nodded once again. "I will."

I didn't spend too much more time in the Professor's office. He gave me the day off and I didn't argue with it. I wanted time to think. I went back to my little apartment which was coming together nicely in my opinion. I watched the news all day, even went out and got a couple of different newspapers. The local channels showed the CNN footage that the Professor had showed me, Otto's face kept being shown, with its harsh expression and hard eyes. The more I saw it the more I realized that maybe what the Professor and Dr. McCoy had been trying to tell me had some truth to it.

**A/N: Show some love and leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I went into work the next morning early and saw: "Magneto's Back!" and "The Cure Has Failed! Magneto's Out for Revenge!" That's basically what all the headlines on every newspaper the library received said. Stills from the CNN footage were plastered all over the front pages, some had Otto in them and some didn't. The week wore on and the news didn't change its focus. I couldn't escape it if I had tried.

I was already homesick to begin with but after the news on Otto things only worsened. It was a weak moment when I used the cheap pre-paid cell phone I had for emergencies to call home a couple of days later. The hour was late and I knew someone would be home. There were three rings before I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Mama?" I asked even though I knew it was her.

"Bell? Oh my God! Baby, where are you? Are you okay? I've been out of my mind worried!"

I was so glad that she haven't hung up when she heard it was me. "I'm okay. I'm up north."

"Where up north?"

"Up state New York."

"Why are you there?"

"Didn't you read the letter I left?" I had explained why I had left in that.

There was a pause. "Bell, have you seen the news?"

"Yea. I saw it."

"Then you know finding him is pointless. Otto's one of _them_ now."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we just forget about him." I said.

"Honey, you don't understand mutants. They don't think like we do and they have a different sense of right and wrong. They're dangerous to regular people that way." She spoke to me like she was trying to reason with a small child. I resented it.

"It's Otto, Mama." I reminded her. "He wouldn't hurt anyone. You and Daddy raised him to be better than that. He's a good person because of ya'll."

"Bell, what Otto is isn't natural and it's never the parent's fault if their child turns into a mutant. The parents can't be held accountable for what a mutant does."

"Mutants aren't some moral lacking monsters." I thought of Kurt and the Professor. This conversation had turned very fast into the one I didnt want to have.

"Really? And just how many mutants do you know Bell?" She asked me, expecting me to say 'none' or 'just Otto.'

I hesitated. "Several."

There was a long silence that followed my answered. I closed my eyes and clutched the phone to my ear.

"Bell," Mama said slowly. "I'm not going to ask any questions and I don't want any explanations. Just come home and we'll forget all about this."

"Mama, I cant-"

"Come home now, or don't ever come back." I heard the resolution in her voice and despite everything I was suprised by it.

Tears pricked my eyes. I tried to think of something to say that would fix this. Part of me wanted to give in and tell her I was on my way, however that would be like turning my back on not just Otto but everything the Professor had done to help me and my new friendship with Kurt. When I could find anything to say I just hung up the phone. I had just discovered a new kind of heartbreak.

XXXXXXX

It the evening after when Ms. Monroe approached me in the Library when I was prepairing to head out.

"Hello Bell." She greeted me with a pretty smile.

"Hi, Ms. Monroe." I said as I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair.

"I was wondering if you had a few minutes?"

"Sure. Anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Another smile, this one reassuring. "But the Professor and I were talking about you early today. We thought that maybe it would be a good idea if you had some self defense training."

I raised an eyebrow, a little surprise by the topic. " Why?"

"Well, with your brother being apart of the Brotherhood, we think it would be a good idea if you could defend yourself if the need arose. Not to say it will, but just to be safe we want to for you to be prepared in everyway possible."

I kind of nodded, a little freaked out that they thought I might need to know how to defend myself. "Okay."

"I could help you with it personally and Rouge has offered to help some. I'm still working with her but she can help with the basics. We could meet a few day out of the week after the library closed for the day."

"Yea, that would work. When would were you thinking of starting?" I shrugged into my jacket, wondering what I was getting myself into here.

"Tomorrow would be fine with me, inless you have something else planned?"

"No, tomorrow will work." I agreed. "I'll just need what? Tennis shoes and sweat pants…?"

"We'll have everything you'll need so you don't have to carry it back and forth with you."

"Oh, okay."

Ms. Monroe told me where to meet her as she walked me out the library. It was in an area of the school I hadn't been in before and I really hoped I'd be better at finding it than I had been at finding the library on the first day of training.

On my way out to the building I ran into Rogue.

"Ms. Monroe just talked to me about the self defense training." I said after we both gave each other a friendly hello.

"Did you say yes?"

I nodded. "I doubt I'll need it though."

"We can hope not, but it's better to be prepared." She shrugged. "Besides even if you don't need it with the Brotherhood it may come in handy later." Hearing that Southern drawl reminded me of home, which reminded me of the phone call I'd had the night before.

"Yea, you're right. It'll give me something to do after work either way." I gave a shrug of my own and smiled.

She smiled back before something behind me caught her eye.

I glanced behind me to find what she was looking at. My eyes found it instantly. He was pretty hard to miss, standing at a little over six feet and looking as good as homemade sin as my Aunt Tia would say. He was leaning against a door frame with a tall blonde in front of him and it was obvious she was boldly trying to flirting with him. She looked like she was twenty but I knew she was a student and only about seventeen. It was hard to say where he was looking because of the sunglasses he was wearing-- might I mention we're inside so that was a little odd-- but I got a feeling that smirk was directed at Rogue.

"Wow." I turned back to Rogue, who was glaring at him over my shoulder. "How have I missed seeing _him_?"

She looked back at me. "He's new here. His name's Gambit. He's genuine no-good Cajun swamp rat."

"Hey!" I said in defense, laughing. "I'm half Cajun."

Rogue knitted her eyebrows. "Sorry. I didn't know they had Cajuns in Georgia?"

"I was just kidding. My dad's parents moved from Cajun counrty to Georgia when he and my aunt were kids. You can't really count me as one; I'm more of a Georgia peach." I joked. "So I get the feeling you don't like him?"

I got a 'hmp' and then, "You could say that." She was making a point not to look at him and keep her eyes on me.

I glanced behind me again; I didn't care if he saw me peeking at him since it was obvious it was Rogue he was interested in and not me. "That's too bad." I said with a smile when I turned back toward her.

She blushed then narrowed her eyes at me. My smile turned into a grin. "I've got to get to the bus stop before I miss it and have to wait two hours. Are you going to be helping with my training tomorrow?"

Rogue relaxed the look she was giving me. "Yea. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then, bye."

Rouge told me goodbye before she turned around and went the opposite direction of where she'd originally had been heading before we'd run into each other. It was obvious she didn't want to run into Gambit, making me wonder what he'd done to make her dislike him so much.


	10. Chapter 10

So, yea, of course I got lost trying to find where Ms. Monroe had told me to meet her. I wandered around halls I'd never been in before that all looked exactly alike. I mean really, how big could this school possibly be? I was already ten minutes late when I saw Logan come out a door that looked like all the others. I hesitated asking him for directions, because I was pretty sure he didn't like me and he was kind of scary and there was no one else around.

"Lo…uh, Mr. Logan?" I stopped as he passed me without so much as a glance.

He turned back around and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Hi." I shoved my hands in my pockets to keep from fidgeting and tried to smile. "I was supposed to meet Ms. Monroe for self defense training, but I…I seem to be lost."

He pointed down the hall behind me. "Take a left at the end and it's the last door on the right."

"Thanks." I smiled relieved that there hadn't been any snarling involved with his answer.

"Don't mention it." I sort of grunted at me and kept going.

I hurriedly followed his instructions and found Ms. Monroe waiting, in what appeared to look like a gym type place, without a court or bleachers. I quickly apologized for waiting, explaining that I had gotten lost, she just waved it off with a smile.

"No Rogue?" I asked as she handed me some clothes and running shoes.

"She'll be here in a bit. You can change in there." She pointed to a door to my left.

I changed quickly and came back out. Ms. Monroe explained that she'd start off with some simple stretches to warm us up and then we'd move on. Let me just say right now, I've never been athletic and I'm not in shape. So nothing was easy for me, and by the time Rogue showed up and joined in halfway through I was ready to call it a day. They were very encouraging but I could tell neither had anticipated that I would be so out of shape and so uncoordinated.

The entire time I compared myself to these two older, prettier, and way more confidant women and I had found a new way to doubt myself and it was very disheartening. I'm vain enough to admit that I'm a pretty girl, not super model material or anything, but I can turn a few heads on a good day. However, standing next to Ms. Monroe and Rogue my self-esteem flat lined. I felt like the pudgy thirteen year-old with braces that I used to be.

We called it a day when I accidently elbowed Mr. Monroe in the eye. I felt awful over it, not to mention embarrassed. When it was over I was sweaty with make-up smudged under my eyes and panting, but neither of them were even breathing hard. There had been no progress made.

"You did great." Ms. Monroe said.

I kind of looked at her like she was crazy. Rogue laughed.

"No really," She shot a look at Rogue that was half frown, half amusement. "This is just the first day. We'll keep working with you and you'll improve."

"I'll give you a ride home." Rogue said when I didn't say anything; I was still trying to catch my breath.

I nodded and gulped in another lungful of air. "I am really sorry about hitting you in the eye." I apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Don't worry about. Accidents happen." Ms. Monroe patted me on the back. "I'll see you again the day after tomorrow?"

I nodded, wishing I had an excuse to get me out of it. "Yea, sure."

I changed again and Rogue showed me were to store my shoes and were to put my dirty clothes. The conversation was light on the way back to my place and I thanked her for the ride before going up to my apartment. I was asleep when my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I was full of aches and pains from muscles I didn't even know I had and I was sluggish getting ready and heading to work. Thankfully the library isn't usually a busy place and I can pace myself when it comes to the work I do. I checked up on the news when I was putting out the daily newspapers. Nothing new had occurred since the attack on the Pentagon. Magneto had obviously been making a statement with that; arrogantly letting everyone know he was back. Articles about how home land security and policies were being upgraded. There were articles talking about how this attack had affected the nation and how tension was building even more between mutants and non-mutants.

The day drug on and on and after I finally closed up the library I paid a visit to the Professor. He told that there had been no progress made in trying to contact my brother, but he promised it would happen. He reminded me that patients is a virtue. I almost told him I'd never been accused of being very virtuous, but thought better of it. Then I remembered that he could probably hear my thoughts anyway.

A few days passed with me working and every other day I'd meet with Ms. Monroe and Rogue for training. I wasn't getting any better and I didn't really enjoy it. I decided to take up jogging in the mornings before work to try to get myself in better shape. That was about as much fun as going to the dentist.

I kept myself busy, so I didn't have to think about the phone call home or my worry over Otto. I finally found a couch at a reasonable price and then invited Kurt over to see my place, I extended the invitation to Rogue as well.

Kurt and Rogue ooh'd and ahhh'd at all the right times and over looked the fact that just about everything was second hand stuff. I made dinner and we sat around the small table eating salad and spaghetti with conversation flowing naturally. Kurt had been right, this was fun and for a little while I forgot about how hard everything was, and felt the closet to normal as I had since leaving home. Which was crazy since I was sitting next to a girl that I'd been told could kill me if I touched her skin and a man that looked like a blue devil with a tail. But I had turned my life upside down back in May when I had left home and changed so much in the time since then that I didn't really know what normal was for me anymore. I was being to realize that I was vertically alone in the world and life wasn't so easy anymore, but I liked the person I was becoming a lot better than the one I had been.

**A/N: Just out of curiosity, what do you think of Bell? I don't want her turning Mary-Sue on me without my realizing it. Oh, and make sure to tell me if someone gets out of character too bad, I'm trying to keep them true to themselves. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I really didn't like writing this chapter. **

The day finally came when the Professor told me he'd gotten in contact with my brother about a month after the CNN footage had been broadcasted. He let me know Otto was willing to see me and a meeting had been set up for the next day. The reunion would take place at a diner in New York City, only a few hours from where we were. The Professor insisted that someone come with me. I wasn't crazy about the idea of an escort; especially when I found out Logan would be it. Rogue volunteered to go and I felt a little better, but I still didn't think I needed them just to see my brother.

The ride there I sat in the backseat, happy to let Rogue take shotgun to Logan. It didn't take me long to pick up on Logan and Rogue being friends, close ones at that. Something I found amazing, since I hadn't seen the man be anything but unfriendly to even the Professor. I thought maybe the sun was going to fall out of the sky when he smiled at something she had said.

I'd never been to New York City before and I was fascinated with what I was seeing. Don't get me wrong I've been in big cities plenty before; Atlanta of course, New Orleans my forever favorite, even Miami a couple of times, but there's something I've learn and that is each city has its own character and New York defiantly stood apart from the other places I'd been.

"Nervous?" Rogue asked when we found a parking spot a block away from the diner.

"A little." I admitted as I unbuckled.

"Stay where I can see you, got it? Don't wander off." Logan looked at me over his shoulder from the front seat.

I wanted to tell him I wasn't some little kid, and didn't need a babysitter, but yea, I'm not that brave. "Okay."

"What Logan is trying to say," Rogue shot him a look, "is we don't really know what to expect and we don't want anything to happen to you."

He just kind of grunted 'something like that', before getting out the car.

The walk didn't take long and they let me go in first, so it wasn't obvious that they were with me. Before I saw my brother I spotted the guy that had been with Magneto in the CNN footage, Pyro. I guess Otto needed back? I was suddenly very thankful that Logan had come. He made eye contact with me and smiled in a way that scared the hell out of me. I looked away quickly and found Otto across the diner watching me.

I smiled, so glad to finally see him. His face stayed neutral as I approached.

"Have a seat." He indicated the chair in front of him with a jerk of his chin.

"I can't believe I finally found you." I said with a stupid grin as I sat down, wanting to hug him.

Otto glared at me and I realized this wasn't going to be the happy reunion I'd thought it would be. "I only came today to tell you to go home."

"What?" I asked stupidly, not sure I'd heard him right.

"Go. Home." He said slowly, like he was speaking to someone who didn't understand English very well.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"As the grave."

"Why?"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "Because whatever trick Xavier's trying to pull isn't going to work."

"Trick?" I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Xavier trying to break up the Brotherhood, and he's using you to get to me."

Um. What? "Who told you that? No one's using me. The Professor was helping me find you."

"Bell, I know you better than that. I'm not naïve enough to believe that you took it upon yourself to come all the way up here to find me. Not with the way you hate mutants." He was leaning close, looking angry with that same hard expression on his face that he'd had at on during the CNN footage.

I resented that. "I did come. On my own too."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" He leaned back in his chair. "I'm supposed to believe that you took an interest outside of your current boyfriend and friends and parting to come find a mutant? Your too self absorbed."

"Things have changed."Obviously for both of us. I glared at him. He wasn't acting like the protective brother who'd always made time for me.

He shook his head. "Not like that."

We stared at each other for a moment. He was wearing an expensive looking suit; the only time I'd ever seen him in one before was at Uncle Ernie's funeral. I wasn't sure because he was sitting down, but he looked like he was taller. His hazel eyes were sharper, his face leaner, he'd grown up a lot and didn't look a thing like the small town boy who'd run away from home more than a year ago. Dr. McCoy and the Professor had been right, I didn't know this man. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And risk you exposing me?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't have done that." I may not have handled it well but I knew I wouldn't have told anyone.

"Yea, you're probably right about that. You wouldn't have wanted everyone to know you were related to a mutant."

"I'm not ashamed of you."

"I am of you." Matter of fact like was the way he said it.

I sat back, hurt and stunned. "What the hell have I done that's been so bad, huh?"

"You're a Homo sapien. That's enough." He smirked bitterly at me. "Doesn't feel too good to be hated for something you can't help, does it?" I got the feeling he was referring to the night he'd left.

I swallowed. "You didn't give me a chance, so you can't blame me for something I didn't do." I said.

Otto shrugged. "Just go back to Mama and Daddy and forget all about this. I don't want you around."

"I can't. They won't let me." I couldn't stop the helpless/frustrated/hurt tears that pricked my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I'd bet it all on Otto and now even he didn't want me.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because they don't want a daughter who's friends with mutants anymore than they want a son who is a mutant." I said. "All we have left is each other."

"No." He answered. "I've got the Brotherhood."

"Are you serious?" I snapped, eyes clearing up. "You'd choose that terrorist group over your own sister?"

"Magneto took me in and helped me when no one else would, including you. So yes." The icy calm he had worried.

"I didn't know where you were. And that man is insane."

"No, he sees things as they really are. Not like that weak Xavier that thinks our kinds can live together."

"He walks around wearing a bucket for a hat! That's crazy if you ask me--"

"No one asked you." Otto cut in.

"--And he doesn't care who he hurts. He's killed people."

"It's us against them." He replied simply.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You against me is what that boils down to. Would you kill me?"

We stared hard at each other then very quietly Otto said, and in his expression was the first glimpse of the person I knew. "That's why you need to go, so we don't ever have to find out."

"No. I'm not." I shook my head slowly. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Please Bell." The same quite tone; at that moment he was Otto again.

I lept at it. "If he's forcing you, I'll help you get away. We'll go somewhere, they won't find us…" I stopped as he started shaking his head.

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to do, but if you stay I'm going to have to." The brother I knew was gone from his eyes.

"You won't hurt me." I knew that as a truth.

"You don't know me very well Bell."

I made a very unlady like snort.

"I'm sure that if you go home to Mama and Daddy they'll take you back; they know how helpless you are on your own. You can go back to your friends and parties and marry yourself the ex-quarter back. The two of you can have a couple of kids and you can live out your life never worrying about anything that you weren't given the chance to do or not do." The tone was mocking and I wanted to kick him. "Your kids can grow up just as afraid and ignorant of mutants as you."

I raised my chin up a notch. "You can sit there all high and mighty because you're a mutant and can do things I can't but you were raised the same way as I was. Before you were a mutant you hated them too. And that defiantly makes you something I'm not. A hypocrite."

"Careful Bell, you don't want to use words you can't spell."

"Oh, fuck you." I snapped fed up. "You've changed and I don't like it one bit. You're smarter than this; following around some lunatic who wears a helmet and cape everywhere he goes." I was really stuck on Magneto's helmet he wore.

Otto narrowed his eyes on me. "I'm where I belong."

"Me too, so stop telling me to go home." Maybe I wasn't but Xavier's school was my only option.

"And just where the hell is that?" He asked.

"At Xavier's school for the gifted." I answered.

"You were supposed to graduate last year. Did you fail? Going to school with mutants is pretty desperate of you." He smirked at me.

"No I did not fail. I work there."

"Doing what? Giving manicures?"

"I'm the librarian."

He erupted in laughter and my face went red. "Now I know your lying. You've never read a book in your life and you don't work if you can get out of it."

"I didn't come here to fight with you. I came because what happen wasn't right."

"So what?" He sobered "You came to say sorry? Like that's going to make it better?"

"When did you become like this? This isn't you."

"It is. You don't like then leave."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. And I hope I make you miserable by being here." What a childish thing to say.

"You're going to get yourself hurt." He said in all seriousness.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle myself." I snatched up my purse, and stood up. "And by the way, Professor Xavier isn't wrong about normal people and mutants living in peace, but _both _sides have to _try_." I'd learned that, I realized as I stomped away.

**A/N: Wow. That was kind of long. Leave me a review telling me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you so much for those great review! **

I wasn't sure if I wanted to scream or cry. The whole thing was frustrating and I didn't pay a bit of attention to anything but the exist. Well, I wasn't until I heard a crashing noise and saw Logan flying across the diner. Everything went to hell.

A huge man with a ridiculous helmet on his head was smirking at Logan and I was almost positive that he was the one who had thrown Logan, although, where he had come from I don't know. People were running in different directions trying to get out of the diner and I moved out the way so I wouldn't get ran over. Doing that had put me right next to Pyro. Like I mentioned before, I'm kind of lacking in the self preservation instincts. He grabbed me as Logan stood up, and I'm not sure what was scarier; Logan or Pyro having a hold on me. Logan growled and six silver claws came out of his hand and there really wasn't any word better to describe him than feral. I'm glad I'd never seen those claw before, because I don't think I would have handled it very well.

"Don't move!" Pyro yelled as lit up a ball of flame way too close to my face.

"John, leave her alone." Rogue snapped at him. "She doesn't have anything to do with this fight."

I looked around for my brother, and found him only a few feet from the table we had been at. He looked impassively back at me. That uncaring stare pushed my frustration straight into pissed off. It made me want to hurt something. Without thinking about it I stomped on Pyro's foot then jerked my elbow back into his face with everything I had in me. I hit his nose, and got a satisfying crack before he let me go. Logan started to move for the man with a helmet, who began to run toward Logan. Rogue reached for me but Pyro recovered way too fast and I knew that I wouldn't get away as the flames came at me.

One second I was staring my own death in the face, and then next I was outside. Hot to cold was a startling shock. I'd barely processed the change, when Otto spun me around and gripped both my shoulders in his hands.

Are you okay?" He looked worried as he scanned me with his eyes.

I looked down at myself, then nodded jerkily.

"This is why you can't be here Bell." He snapped in my face.

I was shaking; so glad to still be whole and not burned up alive. My legs felt like jell-o and the relief was almost more than I could stand.

"Do you hear me? You could have been killed back there. What if that I hadn't gotten to you?" I saw through the front of annoyance, he'd been scared. That gave me hope. "What are you even doing with a mutant like Wolverine? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Who?" Who was a Wolverine?

"The guy with claws!"

"Logan?" That's what people called him? You know, I could kind of see why.

"Yes, Logan. He's dangerous."

Well I knew that. "He came with me incase something happen. Which it did. Thanks to _your _friends." I shook his hands off.

Otto just looked down at me. I'd been right in thinking he'd grown taller, he hand to be a little over six feet now. "Please go home Bell. I can't protect you against these people if they decided you're a threat. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"How could I ever be considered a threat?" The bravest thing I'd ever done was elbow Pyro in the face a few moments ago and I'd only had the courage for that because I had been angry beyond reason.

"You keep trying to sway me they'll take it as one."

"Come with me back to Westchester."

"No." He shook his head.

"Please Otto."

He ignored the plea. "Go home, Bell. You're not able to take care of yourself."

"I've been doing a pretty good job of it for awhile now."

"Yea, until you get caught in the cross fire and killed. This is a _war, _not some game."

Something caught his eye and I turned to see Logan stalking toward us. His claws weren't out, thankfully. "You alright kid?" He stopped a small distance from us.

I nodded. "Yea. I'm okay." Still shaken up, but all intact.

Logan glared at my brother, and Otto returned the look.

"Go home Bell." Otto looked back down at me.

I opened my mouth to respond, but he disappeared. Like a child I stomped the ground. "UGH!" I yelled as I did it. I stopped when I remembered Logan.

He didn't say anything, just watched me throw my fit. My face heated up. "What's so great about the Brotherhood?" I asked.

He shrugged one shoulder. "So he's staying on with them?"

"Yea." I mumbled defeated.

"What now?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean, what now?"

"You going to leave?"

"No. In less the Professor asks me to." Was that going to happen now that I'd found Otto? And would he consider me too much of a liability for the students to let me continue working there because of my brother being apart of the Brotherhood?

"You don't have to worry about that." He jerked his head to the left. "Come on. Rogue's bringing the car around."

He took off walking and I rushed to keep up. I was really glad he'd come, because even if he didn't like me, I got the impression he'd have kept me alive.

I later found out from Rogue that the fight hadn't been over me and Otto. It had been because Pyro had picked it. Juggernaut,the big guy with the helmet had been waiting in the back of the diner. It made me feel a little better the whole thing hadn't been my fault.

I managed to keep my self together until they dropped me off at my apartment building before I started my emotional melt down. I didn't think either of them wanted to witness it when even I didn't want to be around myself when it happened.

XXXXXXXX

I was waiting for Ms. Monroe in the usual place for the self defense training. It would be our first session since I'd seen my brother and I wasn't sure if she'd want to continue with them since I'd already had the only encounter with the Brotherhood I was ever going to have. However now that I had had that unpleasant introduction to them, I really wanted to keep going.

I was in for a surprise when Logan walked through the door and not Ms. Monroe. "I'll be taking over your training." He said gruffly.

I looked around, like maybe there was someone behind me he was talking to. No such luck. "Why?" If Ms. Monroe really just didn't want to train me anymore, she could have just said so, not use Logan to scare me away with.

"You're not a mutant and your hell bent on living with them. You need to be toughed up."

Sure I could agree with that, but he didn't need to be the one to do it. I'd seen those claws, I didn't want to see them ever again. I just stared at him.

"Hit me." He ordered.

"What?" I stepped back.

"Storm taught you how to through a punch didn't she? Hit me."

Well, actually we had covered a lot of things about avoiding punches, not throwing them.

"Stop wasting my time." He growled. "Or I'm going to hit _you_ if you don't hit me."

I balled up my fist and gave it all I had…and OH MY GOD I THINK I BROKE MY HAND! I gasped as pain went up my arm and I clutched my injured hand to me. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to jerk it back. What a fail that was.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He snapped. Logan checked out my hand and said it was fine. A few minutes later, I realized it was just bruised and thankfully not broken.

After that great start, Logan showed me how to hold my hand when I went to hit someone. Surprisingly when he was adjusting the way I was clutching my fist he was amazingly genital. That first session with him had basically been about how to hit and where to hit. It wasn't nearly as physically challenging as Ms. Monroe's training and I didn't feel like I was quite as inadequate.

After it was over he told me to put some ice on my hand and see him again the day after tomorrow. That little one on one bonding time didn't make me any less frighten of Logan, especially knowing that if I tried to hit him I'd just end up hurting myself.

By our next session my hand was black and blue and he was telling me to suck it up. Somehow I didn't think that was fair because I was pretty sure that he'd now me hitting him would hurt me worse than him. I didn't voice that compliant.

Logan pushed and didn't back off, expecting me to do what was asked. I'd built up the courage to glare at him from time to time as the sessions continued, but when I thought about it I realized I was learning more from him in half the time I had spent with Ms. Monroe and Rogue. Not to mention I was getting a lot more banged up.

XXXXXX

It was a quite day in the library when Rogue came in, not long after her, Gambit followed. I didn't think much of it because they hadn't come in together and she comes on a regular basis's. However when I heard a screech of fury from the literature section my head shot up in time to see Gambit deftly dodge a hardback aimed for his head.

"So help me Cajun, if you don't stop following me—"

"Now you're accusing me of following you?" He put a hand on his chest like he'd been wounded. The Cajun-French accent rich in his voice. He had those sunglasses on again and I started to suspect it had something to do with his mutation.

"Well what are doing here then?" She snapped.

"Looking for a book. Is this library not open to all here?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, like you can read swamp-rat."

"Why are you insulting me?" He looked astonished. "I think perhaps maybe _you're_ the one following _me._" He raised an eyebrow and I'm pretty sure Rogue was going to throw another book, until she looked over and saw me watching.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't think there's anything flattering about being stalked by a river-rat." He answered back.

I managed not to laugh out loud over that one, but the smile I couldn't beat back.

Rogue actually growled at him; I think she must have gotten that from hanging out with Logan.

"Now you sound like your hairy friend."

Huh. He must have thought the same thing as me about her growling.

She shoved pasted him, and then came over to me with only one book to check out. I'd noticed Rogue likes to read a lot and will usually get two or three books at a time. I wiped the smile off my face for her benefit, and started scanning the barcode. Gambit randomly picked something off the shelf and got in line behind Rogue.

"You found a book that fast?" She didn't even look at him.

"I was looking before you disturbed me." He answered.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. What did you pick?"

He glanced down at the book in his hands, and I saw the smirk. "_Pride and Prejudice_. You should read it sometime, _cher._ This will be my third time."

"Liar." Rogue spat out.

"No, its true. Mr. Darcy is my role model." His smirk grew.

I chuckled. Rogue narrowed her eyes on me. She didn't say anything else as she stalked out the library.

"I think she likes me." He grinned at me.

I laughed. "You think?"

"Do you know her name?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"Rogue." I answered.

"No. I mean her real name."

I thought for a second. "Nope, can't say that I do. Sorry." Now that he mentioned it, what was it? It couldn't be just Rogue.

"Ah, well." He put the book on the counter.

"Are you really going to check that out?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed. "What do you think, _petit_?_" _

I smiled and grabbed the book to put on the cart behind me to put up later.

"Where you from, girl? Sounds like you're just down the road from me."

I smiled. "Georgia. And what part of Louisiana are you from?"

"How you know I was Louisiana?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Been done there enough to know." I answered back.

"New Orleans. You been there?"

"Quite a few times. My dads from just outside of there."

He nodded. "So, is it true that your not a mutant?" I couldn't see his eyes thanks to the sunglasses but his voice just sounded curious.

"Yea, that's right." I nodded.

"Why are you here then?"

I'd gotten used to the questions from the braver students. "I work here."

He wasn't offended with my sarcasm. "Let me be more specific then, why are you working here with mutants."

I shrugged. "The Professor thought it would be a good idea. He said it would reinforce what he's trying to teach the students; that mutants and regular people can work get along." I was glad I'd taken the position too, especially because I thought it proved my brother wrong.

He studied me from behind those glasses. "You don't look no more that eighteen nineteen _petite. _Your kind of young for something so controversial, no?"

"I'll be nineteen next month. I think I'm old enough." He was older than me, I'd say mid to late twenties, and of course he'd think I was a kid. Most of the time I still thought of myself as one.

"Where your parents?"

"Back home." I said quietly.

"This place is full of strays." He nodded understanding, then with a smile he said, "Can I get a favor from you _petite_?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Help me find out Rogue's name? She won't tell me, but I seen you two talking. You're friends, no?"

I nodded. I'd calls us friends.

"Then you'll help me?"

"I don't think she'll tell me."

"Lets make a deal? I'll tell you if she tells me, and you tell me if she tells you?"

"Okay, fine." I laughed.

"Shake on it."

I accepted his extended hand, but I didn't think she'd tell me. I'd noticed Rogue didn't really talk about her family or things like that, and I had no intention of pushing her. Gambit left when Kurt and his class came in to check out a set of books.

**A/N:Okay, dont forget to tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

Days were flying by, Christmas was quickly approaching. I hadn't heard anything from Otto, which was disappointing but I didn't expect anything different. I still kept up with the news for anything about the Brotherhood, but all was quiet on that front. I spent my days at the library, and met with Logan every other day.

It was a quiet day in the library when Rogue slide some books across the counter to be checked out. "So how's the training going with Logan."

"I'm still alive." I joked.

She smiled. "He's not that bad."

"Not to you, he likes you." I pointed out.

"He wasn't crazy about me when we first met."

"How _did_ ya'll meet?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Long story." She evaded and I didn't push. "He's just been there a lot for me."

I nodded and pushed the books back to her with a check out receipt.

"So, do you have to meet with him after you get off today?" She asked.

"Yep." In all honesty I was beginning to like Logan. If he was willing to spend his time trying to help me then I could deal with his gruff, unfriendly attitude. However, he still intimidated me and his training sessions were getting tougher and tougher.

"Well, would you be up for some Christmas shopping with me tomorrow after you close up?" She asked hesitantly, liked wouldn't want to.

"Yes!" I answered excitedly. I love shopping. Plus, I hadn't done anything besides work and train in forever and here was the chance to get out.

She smiled at my enthusiasm. "Okay. I need to get a few people's presents. Do you think we could go right after you get off?"

"Yea, that's fine with me."

"Great. I'll met you here tomorrow, okay?"

"Yea, sure." I answered and she left after that.

The day went by quickly and even Logan didn't seem to be in that bad of a mood. I even got a 'not bad, kid,' when I knocked him off balance. I had been keeping up with my jogging and doing some of the things Ms. Monroe had showed me to help get myself fit. I still wasn't anywhere close to Rogue or Ms. Monroe, but I was a little better than I had been.

The next evening, Rogue showed up just as she had said she would, and we drove over to the local mall. She'd said shopping wasn't something she usually enjoyed.

"I don't understand how people can say that." I replied.

"I don't know why some people like it some much."

"I think it's fun." I said as she parked the car. We headed in, and the place was packed, but what would you expect with Christmas only a week away?

"Maybe we should come back some other time." Rogue frowned.

"Why?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"There are a lot of people here." She answered, tugging on her gloves.

I didn't see why that mattered, and then it dawned on me. "It'll be fine." I bumped shoulders with her, trying to reassure her. "Your all covered up and no one's going to _try _to touch you."

She didn't look convinced, but she nodded. "Alright. C'mon then."

With that we started to move through the mall. I followed her around from store to store as she picked out gifts, and she helped me find something for Kurt. I left her in the book store for a few minutes and went back to one of the stores we'd already been in and bought her the shirt she had been eyeing. I thought it was just too depressing not having anyone to buy something for, and Kurt and Rogue would be the only people that it wouldn't be just too weird trying to give something to. By the time we met up again, she still didn't have anything for Logan, and I couldn't help her with that since I didn't know much about the man.

We took a break and grabbed dinner at the food court, and that's when I remembered Gambit's 'deal'.

"Is Rogue your real name?" I asked as I ripped my egg roll in half.

She hesitated. "No. Why?"

"Just wondering." I shrugged.

"Oh."

"So what is your real name, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Have you been talking to Gambit?" She raised an eyebrow.

I felt my cheeks burn at being caught, but the truth was I was curious otherwise I wouldn't have asked. "Guilty." I smiled.

She sighed heavily, and I got the feeling she was annoyed with me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just curious. I wouldn't have told him if you asked me not too."

"Thanks." She nodded, the irritation leaving her face.

I decided I could live without her name, but I was still curious. "So why don't you want people knowing your name?"

She shrugged then glanced away and back at me. "It's just not who I am anymore. I can't be that person with these powers."

I felt sorry for her, then I felt guilty for feeling sorry for her because Rogue wasn't the kind of person who'd want mine or anyone else's pity. But it had to suck not being able to touch anyone. "Oh."

It was quiet for a few moments, and I tried to think of something to turn things around with. We'd been having fun before I'd gone and opened my mouth. I decided to treat this like I would d have if she'd been one of my friends from back home.

"So do you like him?" I asked, smiling like I already knew the answer.

"Who?" She asked.

"Gambit." I said.

"No." She answered. "He's annoying, and arrogant, and-"

"And hot." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Kind of, yea." I nodded, smiling.

"Well you can have him."

"I wish, but he's not interested in me."

"He's only interested in me because he can't have me." She raised up her gloved hands and I realized we'd circled back around to her powers.

I sat back and took a bite out of my egg-roll. "You can't control it?" It seemed like everyone else could turn their powers on and off, why couldn't she?

Rogue shook her head. "Nope."

"Did you try the cure?" I wasn't a mutant and I wasn't sure how discussing something so controversial with one would go.

"Yes, but it didn't last."

"I'm sorry." I was sorry for her too, but I was glad she didn't get mad that I had asked.

"How come you're not afraid to get near me?" She asked suddenly.

I paused. "What?"

"Most people avoid touching me or getting too close."

"They do?"

"Well Logan doesn't and that Cajun doesn't but he's just testing his limits."

"Hmm. Logan never came off as the touchy-feely kind of guy to me."

She smiled a little. "He's not. But why aren't you afraid of me touching you?"

"In case you haven't noticed Rogue, I'm kind of afraid of everything. All of you can do something I can't and I can't do anything any of you can't." I answered in all seriousness. "Look, it freaked me out after I found out what you could do, but we'd already been doing the training for a couple of weeks by that point and the only part of you that isn't cover usually is your face and I don't make a habit of just randomly touching people's face so I don't have anything to worry about. In less I make you mad or something." I raised an amused eyebrow to lighten up the mood. Things were too serious.

"I haven't thought of things the other way around. I've only thought of being the only mutant in a crowd of normal people, not a normal person in a crowd of mutants."

"Yea, it's scary sometimes." I nodded.

"Where are your parents?"

I glanced up, not sue I wanted to explain that, so I tried for a simple answer. "Back home in Georgia."

"They just let you go? Weren't they looking for Otto too?"

I just stared at her. "I…No. I kind of ran away." Is it considered running away when your legally old enough to leave on your own? It had felt like running away. "And they weren't looking for Otto."

She narrowed her eyes on me. "Why weren't they looking for him?"

"They…" I started to say, but really it had been all three of us. "We weren't pro-mutant."

She sat quietly, thinking that over. "But him being one changed your mind about mutants and so you came looking for him here." She summed up.

I shook my head, I wasn't going to lie about it. "No, not really. I came because I missed my brother and I was worried about him. I only changed my mind about mutants after being here."

She was quiet.

"Guess that doesn't paint me in the best of lights for you knowing I used to hate your kind."

Rogue shrugged. "My family didn't like mutants, still don't. A lot of us at the school come from that kind of back ground." It was her way of telling me what I had just told her was okay, and I felt better. "And my names Marie, but if Gambit finds it out I'll know who told him."

I laughed, glad for the change in topic. We got up to throw our trash away and gathered up all our bags. The car ride back was filled with easier conversation than our dinner had been. A lot more joking and laughing. She dropped me off at my place, where I headed straight up to my tiny apartment.

I struggled with the lock, it always seemed to stick, then pushed the door open. I started fumbling for the light switch with the bags still hooked over my wrist when I was yanked all the way into my dark apartment. I tried to scream but my mouth was covered by a hand and I was dragged backwards. I fought but whoever had a hold of me was stronger, and at some point the my shopping bags were ripped from my hands. Something Ms. Monroe had told me about going limp surfaced in my panicked mind and I curled my legs up off the floor. That's not exactly what she'd said to do, but it gave the person holding me a tougher time of it, when I was a hundred and twenty pounds of dead weight. He's wasn't excepting me to do that and we both toppled to the floor.

My attacker was male, and bigger than me and I decided that my idea wasn't so great when he landed on me, knocking the air out of me. He cursed and recovered faster than me who was still under him, trying to suck air down despite the God-awful burning pain of it being knocked out of me. My arms were twisted behind my back and I tried gasping in pain, but you kind of need to be able to breathe to do that.  
I kicked out, but my feet didn't find anything, and I got a knee pressing down into the middle of my back.I really wasn't very good at this whole fighting thing. Especially when I hadn't been expecting it.

"Are you done?" It was to see his face, but I knew that voice.

_Pyro. _His name rang out in my head like too late alarm bells.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it; now leave a review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This one is shorter than normal, but I updated sooner so thats got to count for something, right?**

I continued to struggle. My arms felt like they were going to be ripped off and I was still trying to breath with the awful burn of the air being knocked out of me and Pyro just leaned in, adding more and more pressure until I finally stopped.

"Are you going to behave now?" Pyro asked.

Even though my face was pushed against the carpeted floor I nodded. I figured playing along would buy me some time to figure something out and let me catch my breath.

"Good." He removed his knee and he let my arms rest at a more comfortable angle behind my back. He wasn't rough on me as he helped me sit up like he'd been moments before. I figured he wanted me to calm down before he did whatever he had planned for me. There were a million different scenarios going through my mind as to what he had in store and none of them looked good for me.

"What do you want?" My voice didn't shake, and I was a little proud of myself for it.

"Information." He said, turning my face to look at him over my shoulder, but it was too dark to make out much details. I knew he was kneeling behind me, still holding my arms behind my back. His fingers were warm on my chin, and his face came into the small beam of blue moonlight that spilled across my living room. He was too close for comfort.

"What? I don't know anything." What kind of information would he want from me? Tips on make-up? I didn't know anything about anything! Then I realized he may want to know something about the school and I started to really freak out. I started shaking my head. "No. I'm not telling you anything Xavier's. I don't know anything useful anyway."

He gave me an amused smirk, and I was disturbed by how it softened his features. "I'm not talking about the school. I want to know about your brother. Where is he?"

"What!?! He's with ya'll!" What did he mean where was my brother?

His fingers tighten a fraction on my face, but they didn't hurt. "I'm not going to play that game. Where is he?"

"I don't know." I had no idea what he was talking about. How would I know where Otto was? I hadn't seen him the diner.

He let go of my face to reach into his pocket and pulled out a Zippo with a shark looking design on it. I stilled and watched as he flipped it open and a split second later a flame danced to life. I'd never been so terrified of a lighter in my life.

"I think you do." He said quietly.

I shook my head. "I don't." I didn't think there was any way to make him believe me. I was scrambling for a way to get away from him. I noticed he wasn't wearing the thing on his arm, whatever it was that spit fire out at his wrist that he'd had on at the diner. I wasn't sure but I thought maybe he couldn't create fire and if I could get that lighter away from him then I'd have a shot of making it out of this alive. I wasn't positive though.

Flames danced close to my face and had me leaning back into him. "I haven't seen him since the diner. I haven't heard from him or anything. I don't know where he is."

"Now-" He started to say, but I slung my head back as hard as I could and caught him in the throat. He let go of me and the fire died. I jumped up and as he leaned over coughing. He was using the hand with the zippo as support to hold him up and I stomped on it. He let out a holler and I reached down and snatched up the lighter then started running.

He was yelling but I was out the door and heading toward the stairs. No way was I going to chance the elevator. However, I rethought that idea when I opened the stairway door and found the guy with a helmet even dumber than Magneto's was waiting at the bottom. I turned around and slammed into Pyro. He shoved me forward and closed the door behind us.

I attacked him and fought hard, but he was obviously more experienced and knew a few more tricks than me. I gave him a hell of a time but he got me pinned between him and the wall.

"You keep kicking me and I'm going to let Juggernaut have you. He's not going to be as nice as me."

I kicked him again, and he pushed even closer so I couldn't get a good swing at him again.

"Aww, she's a pretty little thing." Juggernaut said as he joined us at the top of the stairs.

Pyro raised an eyebrow as if Juggernaut saying that proved his point.

"I don't know anything." I said as a last ditch effort.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't. Magneto said to bring you in if you didn't tell us anything. So you're coming with us." Pyro shrugged.

My heart stopped then kicked into over drive and I wondered if Pyro could feel it since he was pressing so close.I felt the blood drain from my face and my eyes go big. I was being taken to Magneto? What the hell!?! I didn't know anything! I was seriously terrified and I knew they could see it.

"Don't worry Princess, he needs you alive." Juggernaut grinned at me.

I glanced at Pyro's face and his expression was a little more grim…and I'd almost say he looked like he pitied me.

"What's he need me for?" I asked frantic. What could a terrorist want from me? I didn't know any top secret classified government information. For heavens sake I was a librarian at a mutant's school? Didn't that earn me some brownie points with the mutant terrorist?

"Your brother." Pyro answered.

"But I don't know anything!" I yelled. Maybe if I was loud enough someone would hear me. Although what they would be able to do against these two, I don't know.

"Doesn't matter. You'll draw the Shadow Man out."

"Who's a Shadow Man?" What?

"Your brother."

"I thought Otto teleported or something? He's not a ghost shadow thing." Why was I even arguing that point? Why did I even remember what a shadow man was? Oh, yea, because of my Cajun grandmother who'd been as about as superstitious as they come.

"What?" Pyro looked at me like I was crazy. I felt nuts for even remembering that at a time like this.

"Let me go. He wont come for me." I shook my head. " No one will. You'll just have me hanging around and I wont be of any use and-" I tried to reason with them.

"Oh, just shut up." Juggernaut snapped.

Pyro moved back from me, his hands still on me, but I thought quick and kneed him in the groin and took off. I made it back into the hallway and was heading for the elevator. I glanced back in time to see Juggernaut crash through the wall and door way. I ran faster.

I made it to the elevator and was frantically pushing the bottom. It opened with a ding immediately and closed in Juggernauts face. I was breathing heavily as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Rogue's phone. I figured calling her would be the quickest way to get help instead of going through the schools automated system. I started to cry when all I got was voice mail.

"Rogue. I'm in trouble and don't have anyone else to call. Pyro and Juggernaut are here and I'm in the elevator and I don't think I'm going to be able to out run them. They're looking for Otto and they say they're going to take me to Magneto and-" The elevator door opened on the ground floor and there was Pyro waiting for me. I still had his lighter; I'd shoved it into my pocket earlier, and I was so glad because he looked pissed.

I tried pushing the close door button, but he was in the elevator before the doors shut. I dropped my phone not bothering to end the call to Rogue and punched him in the face, just like Logan taught me. His head snapped back but I didn't leave it at that. I kept hitting him; I wasn't going with out a fight. It wasn't in me to just give up. He didn't hit me back, but I did get slammed roughly into the elevator wall.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" He held me against the wall with his forearm, almost choking me. I clawed at his arm then his hand when he put it in one of my coat pockets then the next. He was looking for his lighter and I wondered if he'd set me on fire once he found it. I pushed at him and hitting him when he shoved a hand in my jeans pocket; he found it in the second one he tried.

He tested the lighter, watching the flames for a second and I held my breath, but he snapped the top shut. "Time to go." He moved his arm from my throat and grabbed my arm. The door dinged open and I dug my feet in, refusing to budge. Juggernaut was waiting outside the open elevator door. Chuckling to himself he stepped forward and the last thing I saw was his large fist coming at me.

**A/N: Leave me a review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's another short chapter again, I'm sorry for that. I'm not sure if I'll be updating again for about a week because of the holidays, but I wanted to get something out to ya'll. **

I came awake slowly. The first thing I noticed was that I was freezing. The second was that I had a massive head ache and the left side of my face hurt. My eyes blinked open and I glanced around as I remembered what had happen. I found myself lying on the cold concert floor of a cell. It was dim, almost too dark to see. Three of the four walls were concert and the fourth was made out of bars. The only light was coming from the other side of those bars and it wasn't very bright. There was a clicking and snapping sound coming from somewhere, but I didn't know what it was. I pushed myself up as I realized that I was where ever Magneto had wanted to put me. Not really a fun thought.

Cold, scared, and still a little groggy from the involuntary nap I had taken; I dragged myself up and walked toward the bars. I found the source of the noise when I saw Pyro playing with his lighter. I started to back away, but he saw me.

"Well, well, look who woke up." He smirked and stood up from the metal chair he'd been lounging in, and moved to stand in front of me.

I stopped my retreat but despite the bars he was still too close, only an arm reach between us, and I felt like a caged animal at the zoo. "Where am I?" I asked refusing to back up anymore.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a careless shrug, and then he frowned at me. "Damn, he hit you hard didn't he?" His hand reached out to touch me but I jerked back a step.

I guess that meant I had a nice bruise from Juggernaut on my face. Wonderful.

He narrowed his eyes on me. "For someone who hates mutants, you sure do keep strange company."

"I don't hate mutants, I just don't like you." I said defensively, shoving my hands into my coat pockets. I was glad I'd been wearing it when they took me. It was really cold in my cell.

"That's too bad." His smirk mocking.

My face heated up, and I glared at him. "Let me go."

"Can't." He started playing with his lighter again as he leaned a shoulder against the bars of my cell. "Cold?"

"I'm not _that_ cold." I wasn't going to encourage him setting me on fire just for the heck of it.

He smirked at me, and I'd swear he looked mischievous. He didn't look like some crazy mutant terrorist to me; he was too young. He looked like a normal guy, and it made standing up to him a little easier.

"So why are you at the school?" He asked casually.

I almost didn't answer, but then I thought about those stories you hear sometimes about hostages that tell their captures about their life and their captures end up letting them go because they couldn't hurt someone that they kind of knew. I figured I'd give it a shot. "I went there looking for Otto, but he wasn't there. The Professor said he'd help me find him, he ended up giving me a job in the library. Saying something about it would be good for the kids to see normal people and mutants working together."

"But you don't like mutants." He gave me a knowing smile.

"How would you know what I do and don't like?" I asked, annoyed.

"Shadow Man said so."

"His names Otto. Not Shadow Man." I wasn't calling him that stupid name. "And he doesn't know everything."

"So you're saying you've never said 'I hate mutants'?"

I swallowed, feeling trapped. "Yes, I've said that."

He smiled at me, but it was more just the showing of his teeth. "Thought so."

"Have you?" I asked with a raised brow, trying to turn this around. "Before you knew you were a mutant, did you ever say it?"

"Don't try to bring me down to your level, because you're below me."

"You're not better than me, but I'm betting someone like you wouldn't like mutants if you weren't one."

"You don't know anything about me." The amusement was gone from his face.

"I reckon that's true, but you don't know me either." I said.

"If you're such a mutant lover, then why didn't you help your brother out?"

"I didn't know."

"That's your excuse?" He gave me a disgusted look.

"You Homo sapien's are all alike. You're weak, helpless."

I took that personally and really resented that. Just because I hadn't been able to fight him off didn't mean I was helpless, but I didn't really have much of a defense to argue with. "I'm not helpless." I muttered, and felt like such a kid after doing it.

He laughed. "Sure you're not."

"Look, it's not like I can help being normal, anymore than you can help being a mutant. It's just the way we are." I said,

He looked amused at as he continued to play with his lighter. "So, you work in the library?" He changed topics. The question was asked like we weren't on different sides of the front line and I wasn't standing behind bars.

I nodded, a little surprised by the quick change. "Yea, I have been for awhile now."

"You don't look like a librarian." If I didn't know better I'd say he was flirting with that statement, but I did know better…didn't I?

"What are they supposed to look like?" I asked defensively.

He shrugged. "Storm ran it while I was there."

That's right, I'd forgotten the Professor had told me he'd been a student at the school once. "Kurt was the one in charge when I started, I took over for him. He's really nice."

Pyro snorted. "You made friends with that freak?"

I glared. "Look who's talking."

That smirk came back.

"Yes, Kurt is my friend and he's a lot nicer than you."

"Not as fun as though." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, and gave an unattractive snort.

"So you were hanging out with Rogue before we picked you up?"

"Yea, why?"

"Her and Iceman still pretending to date?"

"What? Who's Iceman?" I guess I needed to learn everyone's 'A.K.A's' if I ever got out of this.

"Bobby Drake?" He answered.

"Oh, I didn't know they dated. He's with Kitty Pryde I think."

Pyro chuckled, and shook his head. "Rogue's hot, but her powers are just way too screwed up."

"Leave her alone." I sighed.

He looked up at me and studied me. "You and Shadow aren't very alike." It was stated simply.

I shook my head, agreeing with him; we never had been.

"Why did you come for him?" He asked

"Why does Magneto want Otto?" I decided not to answer.

He turned his gaze to the fire in his hands. "Tell me why you came and I'll tell you why Magneto wants him."

It was my turn to study him, as I decided to answer or not. "There's not much to it. I didn't think what happen was right. I missed him, and was worried. So I decided to find him."

Pyro watched the flames that danced in his palm. "He stole some information a few days ago. Important information, it seriously screwed up some major plans. We haven't seen him since."

That sounded pretty bad. I wondered what kind of information but I doubted he'd tell me. "What's going to happen to him if he comes?"

The fire in Pyro's hand died but he didn't look at me and didn't answer.

The understanding dawned slowly on me. I started shaking my head. "He won't come. He's not that stupid."

"For your sake, hope he is." He raised his face to look at me.

"Please don't use me against him." I asked, upset, because Otto just might be that dumb.

There was pity in his expression. I hated it.

**A/N: I hope everyone who has a wonderful holiday no matter what you celebrate and a great New Year. Remember to be safe; I know some of ya'll farther north of me are dealing with ice on the roads and what not, so be careful! Now make my Christmas great and leave me a review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This was going to be two chapters but I figured I'd combine them since the last two were short. By the way thanks for the great reviews! **

Magneto was off destroying something was my guess when Pyro told me they were waiting for him to return. When I asked why I was being babysat, Pyro told me it wasn't that they were worried that I would escape; it was because they didn't want me being rescued. That wasn't very flattering; I didn't want to be the dumb chick that needed to be rescued…but as it turned out that's what I was.

Juggernaut took his turns playing babysitter. He was crude and I ignored him for the most part. I was feed about three times a day, and they escorted me to a private bathroom when I asked. I spent the better part of a week and a half in that cell.

Magneto finally made his grand entrance. Walking in with his cape flourish in his wake and his bucket on his head. Pyro came in behind him. I figured Magneto would stop on the outside of the cell, but I was wrong and with a wave of his hand the door of my cell opened up.

Magneto stopped just inside the door and I stared wide eyed up at him as he removed his helmet. I was so scared it felt like there was ice water running through my veins.

"Hello my dear." He gave me a gentle smile, but his eyes were sharp as they looked me over.

I didn't respond, frozen to my spot. This was the number one threat to mankind. This was the infamous Magneto standing about five feet in front of me and I held his full focus. As a normal human being, this was probably the worst situation imaginable. I didn't have an escape and nothing to use to defend myself with. It didn't matter that he looked older than I'd thought up close without his helmet on, I'd heard enough horror stories not to be fooled.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience of all this." He said, like I hadn't been staying in a locked cell for days. "I hope your stay hasn't been too uncomfortable."

He waited for my response. I did my fish out of water impression, opening and closing my mouth. I shot a quick glance at Pyro, like he'd be of any help. He was wearing an amused expression. I turned back to Magneto. He had a polite face of patience, but his eyes were just _too _focused on me and his mouth twitched up, like he was suppressing his own amusement. I got the feeling he thought I wasn't very bright, that I was just another dumb human, but I was so afraid I didn't care.

"I have a surprise for you." He gestured at me with a gloved hand. "There is someone who wants to see you." I felt sick at the thought of getting a surprise from him.

Magneto stepped back and my brother stepped forward. My jaw went slack and my eyes would have gone bigger if they weren't already about to pop out of my head because of Magneto.

"Otto?" My voice went embarrassingly squeaky. Oh my God. Things had just gotten impossibly worse.

Otto wore the same cold, impassive express I'd begun to associate with him. I took the sight of him in; he looked alright.

"Hello Bell." My brother said. He was staring at me like he had when we'd meet at the dinner

"You can't be here." I said panicked. Did he not realize they'd kill him? I glanced at Pyro again, remembering what he'd told me, but Pyro was looking away; jaw clenched like he was angry. A very different change from the last time I had looked over at him.

"It's alright." Otto told me, his expression softening a bit. "I told them everything, so there's no reason to be afraid. Just tell them what you know, what I told you and they'll let you go."

I started shaking my head. "What are you talking about?"

"It okay, you don't have to cover for me anymore. I told them all about it. Magneto just wants to compare our stories to make sure I'm telling the truth about where I've been. It's alright, he won't hurt you if you just telling him the truth. All of it."

Was he trying to get me to lie now? I had no idea what he wanted me to say and the last thing I wanted was to make things worse. "But Otto, you haven't told me anything." I shot a glance at Magneto, terrified.

"Anabella," He snapped, all softness gone. "Just tell him so this can be over with."

I frowned. "What did you call me?"

"Can we cut the crap here? I'd like for you to hurry up." He snapped again at me. I took a closer look at him. He was dressed in an expensive black suit and red silk shirt, that while it fit him perfectly, it just wasn't him. His Georgia accent was perfect. The tiny scar on his left eyebrow was there, the stubble on his face was normal, his eyes were the same hazel-green as mine, but this wasn't right. Something was wrong with this. Otto, never, _ever, _used my real name.

I shook my head, looked at Magneto and scraped up every ounce of courage I had. "I don't know what's going on but this isn't Otto." I said then waited for the worst.

"Of course he is." I felt patronized by the way the old man said it.

"No. He's not." Denying this was very, very hard, because while I knew Otto always called me Bell, the person in front of me looked _just _like my brother, and it suddenly seemed like such a very small thing to judge if this was Otto or not.

"Bell." The…what could I even call him? I wasn't sure he was my brother. Either way, he stressed my name, like he was dealing with an out of hand five year old.

"Are you certain?" Magneto asked. "You haven't spent any considerable time with him lately. People change my dear."

I wanted to glare at him, but I was lucky I could find my voice to answer. "I know my brother. That's not him." I wasnt positve, but I was sticking to denying it.

"If you know me so well then why didn't you know I was a mutant?" Otto, or the person that looked like Otto questioned. I wasn't very certain of anything at the moment. I felt like I was in some kind of game, but I didn't know what the rules were. I felt crazy.

"That's different." I defended myself, and it was different. I knew how Otto was with me before, and while he'd been almost like this at the diner, this just didn't seem right; something was just off. But then I didn't know my brother anymore, did I? So who was I to judge?

"How?" He snapped at me.

I struggled to find an answer to that. Then I got an idea. "If you're Otto then tell me…" I thought for a second. "Tell me what we did with Daddy's change jar?" I waited.

"I'm not going to play games with you." He said.

"You're not him." Now I was sure this wasn't Otto. My brother would have answered just to prove me wrong.

Magneto chuckled. "That's very good." He nodded at my brother.

Otto turned into a naked blue woman. I took several steps back and hit the wall.

"Mystique is very talented, most people can not tell the difference between her and who ever she's imitating." Magneto said to me.

I didn't say anything, as I glanced between Mystique and Magneto. Quite a couple they made I decided. At least I wasn't insane.

"Its really too bad Shadow Man didn't tell you anything. It would have saved you from this unfortunate mess your in." He said it almost like he cared. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to rush off again, but Pyro will be here to keep you company. Let's hope your brother comes to his senses soon and this mess can be cleaned up."

I wanted to tell him to go to hell, that I hoped Otto never came, but I'm the Cowardly Lion in this world of Oz. Magneto, who'd be the equivalent of the Wicked Witch of the West was followed out as he left me locked in my cell by two of his flying monkeys; Mystique and Juggernaut. I felt like I was going mad.

I watched them leave then leaned against the wall and slide down it until I was sitting. I'd been tricked, and if the situation had been that Otto had told me something I would have told all to Magneto because I would have thought it was Otto telling me to do so. I may have never known I'd been talking to that blue woman and I would have gotten my brother killed. I really was useless at this. I sniffled in self-pity.

"You're not going to cry are you?" Pyro asked as he looked down at me from where he leaned against the bars.

"No." I snapped, rubbing at my eyes with the back of my hand. I felt like such a helpless child.

"Good because that would be pretty weak." He said as he sat down on the other side of the bars.

"Shut up." I snapped. If I blinked enough, my eyes would clear up.

He was quite for a second. "How'd you know it wasn't him?"

I took a deep breath as I got myself under control. "He doesn't call me Anabella. Ever." I answered. "How'd ya'll know my name?"

Pyro shrugged. "I didn't. Mystique probably looked you up."

"Oh."

"So, it's Anabella huh?"

I nodded. Why in the world I didn't feel as scared of him as I had been was crazy to me. He was just as dangerous as before. "What's your real name?" I asked.

He glanced at me from over his shoulder. "Pyro."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what your parents named you?"

"No, but that's my _real _name." Was his smart mouthed reply.

"Fine don't tell me. But I know its John something."

"How do you know that?"

"Rogue. She called you that at the diner."

"You almost broke my nose that day." He said.

"You almost set me on fire." I retorted.

I saw the smirk. "I wouldn't have hurt you. Shadow would have had my ass over it."

I thought about that for a moment. "Were you and him friends?"

He shrugged. "Obviously not."

I didn't say anything to that. I got the feeling they had been friends before Otto had betrayed the Brotherhood. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Juggernaut talks to you." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes on him. "Not like this he doesn't."

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I'm stuck babysitting you and I don't like uncomfortable silences. I could only pick on you for so long before it got boring."

"Oh, wow, thanks."

"Welcome." He answered back just as sarcastically. "So what did you and Otto do with the change jar?"

I glanced up at him. I didn't think it matter anymore if I told him or not. "Daddy kept a change jar, and when I was five and Otto was about seven we stole it and buried it in the backyard."

I watched Pyro's eyebrow shoot up. "That's the best you could come up with to test Mystique?"

I smiled a little. "We did it because we were trying to grow a money tree. We figured it would be like planting seeds and a money tree would grow."

"How'd that go?" Teasing smirk lighting up his face.

I rolled my eyes, feeling calmer with every passing second. "Well obviously we didn't get a money tree."

"Really?" He mocked me with suprise.

"Shut-up. Like you didn't try stupid stuff when you were a kid."

He didn't say anything, just grinned at me.

"So you and Rogue were friends?" I asked to keep the conversation up and change the topic.

"Nah, she was Bobby's girlfriend and ended up following along to everything we did." He answered.

"Oh. So you and Bobby were friends. You didn't have a girlfriend of your own to follow you around?" I raised an eyebrow, not realizing I was teasing him until after I had already done it. It was amazing how comfortable I was with him. Maybe I had developed stockholm syndrome. That would be the cherry on top, wouldn't it?

He grinned again and pulled his lighter out of his pocket to play with it. "That school is full of yuppies and losers."

"I take offense to that. I'm not a loser and I'm most defiantly not a yuppie."

He glanced at me as he snapped his lighter shut. "No, you're a homo sepian."

I glared at him. "So it's back to that?"

He didn't say anything as he looked away and we sat in silence for a good while. We would have sat there longer too, but nature called.

"I needed to go to the bathroom."

"What?" He raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Look I didnt want to ask Juggernaut. I dont like him." I almost said I didn't trust Juggernaut, but I didnt really trust Pyro either.

He rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Fine." Pyro unlocked the cell door and it swung open.

I pushed myself up and stepped out, I thought about running and trying to escape but I'd tried that the a couple of times and it had ended up being pointless.

"C'mon." He grabbed my elbow and led me out of the room my cell and two others next to it were. He pulled me to a stop outside the bathroom door. "Make it quick."

I closed the door behind me and locked it. I glanced around and wished I had an escape, but it was a small bathroom with only one door and no windows. I wouldn't be getting out of this room except through the way I'd come. I sighed heavily and did my business quickly. When I went to wash my hands I saw the bruise on my face. It looked like it was starting to fade.

I dried my hands on my jeans and stepped back out where Pyro was waiting on me. He snapped the top shut on his lighter and took my elbow again. We were walking back to my cell when we heard what sounded like explosions from somewhere above us.

I gaped open mouthed at the ceiling wondering just what the heck was going on. I glanced at Pyro, hoping he knew, but he was looking up too with a frown on his face. An even louder explosion then the ones before happened and he snatched me back when a fluorescent light fixture fell and would have hit us. The hall dimmed even more, with the lights that were still on the ceiling flickering.

"What's going on?" I whispered it, because that seemed like the thing to do.

He shot me a look. "I don't know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ringing cell phone while still keeping a hand on me. I thought about running as he listened to whoever was on the other end, but was a little afraid of what I might find that was attacking this place. You know the saying, better to stick with the devil you know.

Pyro snapped the phone shut and started pulling me back to my cell.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He stopped suddenly, and ran a hand through his hair like he was frustrated. "Look. Go that way," he pointed in the opposite direction of my cell, "Take a left and the last door on the right will be the stairs. Go up three floors and you'll be on the ground level. After that just head toward the explosions. Xavier's X-Men are here."

What? I stared up at him, not sure I was on the same page as him. "Are you letting me go?" And what the heck was an X-Man?

"Hurry up before I change my mind." He snarled, letting go of my arm.

"But…but what about you? Wont you get in trouble?" I asked stupidly. I really was lacking in my self preservation skills. I was more than a little disturbed to realize I didn't want to leave Pyro on his own if it meant he'd have to face up to Magneto. I kind of liked him and didn't want to hear about him, you know, dying because he'd let me go. Then again, I wasn't planning on sticking around to keep him out of trouble either.

"Worry about yourself." He pushed me in the direction he'd pointed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't thank me." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes and started to leave then stopped. "Wait, so its go right then the last door on the left is the stairs?" Directions aren't my strong point.

"You're helpless." It was his turn to roll his eyes in annoyance. "It's left then right. Got it?"

"Got it."I smirked at him, then hesitated. "For real though, thank you."

I was about to turn back around when he leaned in fast and kissed me. It was over before I knew what was going on and I stared up at him wondering what in the world just happened.

"Now get the hell out of here." He pushed me away.

I didn't wait another second and took off running.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it, now leave me a review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. It would have been up a lot quicker if I hadn't erased the first version on accident. I was so mad at myself. I'm sorry to say that I don't think I did as well on this second re-write. I couldn't get the flow going because of how irritated with myself I was and nothing I came up with seemed to be right. I'm still not happy with this version, but I had to get over it and post another chapter. **

The first thing I saw when I left the stair well was Logan. I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see him and his claws. He was only a few feet from me and when he turned on me with such a ferocious expression I immediately started backing away.

" Bell ?" His expression lighten some as recognition lit his eyes.

I nodded, moving closer again.

"You alright kid?" He scanned me over with his dark eyes.

"Yea, I'm okay. What's-" I was cut off by Juggernaut slamming full force into Logan.

A hand on my shoulder jerked me out of the way as their colliding bodies came crashing toward me. I looked up into a pair of devil eyes that made my jaw drop when I realized who they belonged to.

"C'mon, _petite_. We need to get you out of here." Gambit said, looking away so I couldn't see his eyes. He kept a hand on me and started leading me away.

"What about Logan ?" I asked, as I looked over my shoulder to see him use his claws on Juggernaut.

"He can handle himself." He answered as he guided me around poeple fighting. Everything was happening fast and things were confusing and my head was already spinning thanks to Pyro.

Turns out all those explosions were coming from whatever Gambit kept throwing. It took me a few minutes to realize he was pulling playing cards out of his coat and not grenades. Magneto seemed to have alot of mutants on hand that I'd never seen before now.

I was startled with how handy Gambit was in a fight. Not that I ever thought he couldn't handle his own, but I just never counted on him being so…efficient?

I glanced around and saw Rogue and Ms. Monroe, both had their hands full with their own opponents. People I didn't recognize. Bobby ran past us, and I looked back to see him meet Pyro head on. I pulled to a stop and I wanted explain to Bobby what Pyro had done for me, but Gambit wouldn't let up as he pushed open a door that lead us out in to a snow covered forest.

There was a massive black jet he was herding me to. "Almost home free _petite"_ He flashed me a distracted grin as he kept an eye out for trouble.

"But," I wanted to run back into the building he'd just rescued me from to and explain to Bobby, however he was determined to drag me away from it. "Pyro, he-"

"Wait up!" Rogue yelled from behind us as she ran to catch up. Gambit and I both paused and turned.

She came to a halt in front of us. "Thanks." Then she gave a very uncharacteristic looking smile, that I'd say seemed kind of wicked on her, and landed a solid punch to Gambit's face.

I watched in horror and surprise as his head snapped back from the force of it and she knocked his feet out from under him. Turning back to Rogue I knew it wasn't her, no doubt about it. I would bet anything it was that naked blue woman from earlier, Mystique. The real Rogue wouldn't attack an ally during a fight, even if it was Gambit.

She went to hit him again, but I full on body tackled her to the ground. We landed in the thick snow, not very gracefully might I add, and struggled against each other. I got in a few good punches and kicks and she went back to blue and I got a little satisfaction over it; like maybe I'd forced her to. I was still angry over her trying to trick me with making me thinking she was my brother, then tricking Gambit by looking like Rogue. How low could she be? And besides, what kind of woman would try and mess up a face like Gambit's? I was intent on teaching her a lesson on all accounts. However she was _way_ more flexible than me and had me pinned quicker than I'd like to give her credit for.

Forchantly, Gambit was there to pull her off me, as she tried to choke me with her legs.

"That was low Mystique." He growled at her, shoving her away. I was gasping for air on the ground.

She didn't say anything, just smiled that wicked smile of hers then started to come for him again. Gambit was ready and met her head on. I picked myself up and moved out the way after he stumbled over me.

Out of nowhere Otto appeared and grabbed Mystique by the throat and then disappeared again with her. I was stunned as I looked around for them.

Gambit glanced at me with those odd eyes of his. "Are you alright?" He asked like it wasn't a little strange that Otto had come out of nowhere and taken Mystique away.

I nodded. "Yea. Are you?

He nodded then gestured to the jet. "Let's get you on the Blackbird before someone else tries to stop us."

"But where did Otto go?"

"Don't worry, he'll be back." He reassured me. "Now, come on."

"But what-" I stopped when I saw Otto reappear.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking me over.

I nodded, and then I was suddenly angry. The anger was fueled my my potent mix of worry and fear for him, myself, and everyone else I cared for who was involved in this mess.

"What the hell were you thinking!?!" I exploded at my brother, not even thinking about the situation. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? I told you Magneto was nuts! But you just couldn't-"

"Bell." Gambit cut me off with a pointed look. "Not here, _petite_."

I snapped my mouth shut and remebered myself. Gambit was right of course; this was no place to start yelling at my brother. I blushed in embarrassment.

Then to my brother he said."Look _homme, _why don't you take her on the Blackbird and wait for the rest of us?" While Gambit had posed it as a suggestion, he didn't mean it as one.

Otto glared at him for a moment, but nodded when I tugged at his arm. I'm not so stupid that I thought I could be a help to them; I didn't want to be in the way anymore. Otto's hand came down on my shoulder and without warning we were inside the jet.

I glanced around, looking at my new surroundings. My head was spinning; trying to keep up with what all was going on.

"Who hit you?" He asked, studying my face.

"Juggernaut." I touched the bruise, my anger sliding away as quickly as it had come. However, my worry didn't leave me. Pyro, was out there fighting against the people who were here to help me and I worried for his safety along with the others I knew out there. As much of a jerk as Pyro could be at times I didn't want him hurt. But I figured if I went out there and tried telling all the people I knew not to hurt Pyro because he had let me go it wouldn't being doing Pyro any favors. Magneto would find out for sure.

Otto's lips thinned.

I took one of the seats that lined the wall of the jet and focused on what was in front of me. "What have you gotten yourself into Otto?"

He looked away. "I'll handle it."

I snorted, disbelieving. "What did you take from Magneto?"

"Information."

"Yea, I've got that part. What kind of information?"

"You don't need-"

"No." I cut him off. "I get to be told because I've spent I'm not sure how long in a cell, ignoring crude remarks from Juggernaut and have this nice bruise decorating my face."

He clenched his unshaved jaw and he looked like he was going to argue with me but changed his mind. "Information on the cure."

"What kind? What do they need it for?" I pushed, wanting the full story.

I was surprised he answered without a fight. "We've been collecting it since I joined. We've been using it to knock off the people in charge of creating and disrupting the cure. Starting with the attack on the Pentagon."

I stared up at him and suddenly felt sick. "You've been killing people?" Somehow that just didn't seem like something in my brothers capabilities.

"Yes."

"Was Magneto forcing you?" That seemed like the only possibility, because even as angry or disappointed with him as I was I still believed in the best of him.

He held my gaze with his stony stare as he slowly shook his head.

"Oh." I replied dumbly. I could handle people that could morph into other people better than this. I was just shocked and very…I guess you'd call it sad to find this out about my brother.

"Yea. Oh." He said flatly.

"Do you really hate normal people that much?" What I really wanted to know was if he hated me that much. In the sudden quiet and relative safety that the jet offered things were starting to catch up with and I was left feeling raw from it.

"Yes." He answered simply, but that shouldn't be such a simple answer.

"But why?" My eyebrows knitted over eyes that matched his.

"You don't understand what it's like to be hated for something you don't have any control over. You've never had to worry about being exposed and knowing you're not going to have anything or anyone left when everyone finds out."

"Not everyone is like that."

"You're naïve."

"People are just scared and they don't know any better. Once they start to learn things will change." I believed that fully, because that was how it had worked for me. "You just have to give them a chance."

"I did." He snapped at me. "My mother ran from me crying. My father hit me and through me out, while my sister watched."

"Don't." I snapped back at him. "Don't say that like I understood. I never knew. I came in and Mama was crying and Daddy was yelling. He hit you and you were gone. I found out after you disappeared."

"You don't know what it was like living like that."

"Why did you even come?" If this is the way he felt then why was he here?

"You're helpless." He looked down at me from where he stood. "I knew you wouldn't be able to get out of this on your own and I couldn't do it by myself so I went to Xavier."

"I'm not helpless." I was sick of people telling me that. "But I am a human. You hate those remember?" I said for arguments sake.

"Believe me I haven't forgotten, but I didn't want your blood on my hands."

"It would have been Magneto's issue; you shouldn't have bothered yourself with the worry." I glared at him.

"If you hadn't had come up here I wouldn't had to worry about it. I was doing fine on my own. Now instead I've got my Queen of Popularity sister screwing things up for me."

"Like hell." I stood back up. "I didn't do anything. I got the point the first time; you don't want me around, so I left you alone. This wasn't my fault. I didn't make friends out of terrorist." I shoved a stiff finger in his chest. It was ridiculous that we were arguing at a time like this. We'd never had fights to this extreme before. "And in case you forgot. I didn't call you for help. I haven't asked you for anything. So go away." I was hurt and I wanted to be left alone. I'd had enough of this.

"No." He snapped.

I glared up at him before I went back to my seat to wait for the others. I was worried about them and arguing with Otto like we were kids wasn't helping anything.

Silence dragged out for a couple of minutes and my worry wound me up more. I was afraid for everyone out there. The last thing I wanted was for someone to get hurt because I hadn't been able to fend for myself. I guess Otto and Pyro and everyone else who'd ever said was right, I was pretty helpless.

"Why did you take the information?" I finally asked because I couldn't stand the quiet and my own thoughts anymore.

I could tell he chose his words carefully, but he wouldn't look at me. "Part of the problem is the kid that the cure comes from."

"You were going to kill a kid?" Oh my God, I knew that kid! He went to Xavier's.

"I was supposed to flash in and do it quick." For a brief moment he looked like my brother again, as he gave me a helpless looking shrug. "I couldn't do it. Not to a kid."

That made me feel a little better. "His name's Jimmy. He's a really nice kid. Likes to read. The other kids avoid him because of his powers and his being a part of the cure." He spent a lot of time in the library. I hadn't talked to him much, just usually when he was checking out or returning a book. I'm not sure why I told Otto anything.

"That kid is a freak among freaks." He muttered.

"Since when have you started picking on people?" I asked. I could remember several times growing up when he had called me down for picking on other people.

He didn't respond.

"I don't know you anymore. I'm starting to wonder if I ever did." I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

"I'm starting to feel the same about you." He sighed, taking a seat two down from mine.

There was a few quite moments that passed. "Do you hate Mama and Daddy?" I was trying to build up my nerve to ask what I really wanted to know.

There was no hestiation in his voice. "More than anyone else."

Then maybe he saw me as no better than them?"Do you hate me?" I finally asked, but couldn't look at him. I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to this.

"No." He answered almost bitterly. "I wish I did sometimes. It would have made being with the Brotherhood easier."

Oh. "I was only trying to help." I twisted the ring on my thumb. "I never meant to make things worse for you by coming here."

He shrugged. "I wish you'd go back."

"I might have come for you Otto." I didn't look at him. "But I didn't stay for you." I'd stayed at the school for myself because I hadn't had anywhere else that would welcome me. I had friends there and I wouldn't give that up.

"You really like it there that much?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't think I've ever met anyone as generous as the Professor or as nice as Kurt, and Rogue is fun when you can get her to stop worrying about hurting people. Logan is scary as all get out, but I think he's one of the good guys."

Otto smirked bitterly. "That just shows what you know. Wolverine is dangerous and you thinking otherwise just proves you're helpless."

"You know." I snapped as I sat up quickly, tired of the whole thing. If everything was just going to turn into a fight with him then I didn't want this. "I was serious when I said go away."

"I'm not going anywhere until after I discuss a few things with Xavier."

"Fine, then after that leave because I'm done with this."

"Sorry you can't-"

"No." I cut him off. "Listen to me and listen good. Leave because I'm not taking this."

"So you're throwing me out too now?" He gave a bark of laughter. "Hypocrite. You say you come all this way-"

"You think that crap you keep saying doesn't hurt?" I frowned at him; he opened his mouth to say something. "Just shut up because I'm done arguing." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat. I glared at the empty seat across from mine.

The plane opened up about twenty minutes later and in came Ms. Monroe.

She flashed me a quick smile but kept moving toward the front. Rogue and Bobby came a moment later, followed closely by Pete.

Rogue sat down on the other side of me while Bobby and Pete went up front to the individual seats.

"Are you okay?" She asked me quietly. "I got the voice mail you left on my phone and was so worried."

"I'm good." I smiled to reassure her. Glad to see she was okay and so were the others.

"You sure? Pyro didn't rough you up to much did he?" She was staring at the left side of my face where the bruise was.

"Uh, no." My mind went back to that kiss he stole. I'd think about that later. Much later. "Juggernaut laid me low."

Gambit came jogging up onto the plane and Logan was right behind him. The latter throw me a quick, out of character, wink as he went to the front of the plane. Gambit sat down on the other side of Rogue.

"You touch me again Swamp-rat and I'll tell Logan ." She nearly growled at him.

"You make it seem like I do it on purpose _cher_."

"You pinched me on the ass. There's no way you could make me believe that was an accident."

A Cheshire cat smile spread across his face, but he didn't say anything. His eyes were defintantly not what I'd pictured what had been hinding behind those sunglasses.

The jets doors closed and I felt it start to lift. I leaned forward to see who was flying and wasn't at all surprised to see Ms. Monroe in the pilot's seat.

"I think I'm going to need to you tell me about all this." I said, turning to Rogue as I gestured to the jet and her suit. They were all wearing matching outfits, Logan and Gambit included. Well, Gambit had thrown his leather coat over his.

She laughed a little. "I think you should maybe wait for the Professor's explanation. He's better at it."

I nodded and settled in for the ride, which was surprisingly short. Otto and I ignored each other, and Gambit kept Rogue mostly occupied for the duration. I was trying to wrap my head around being kidnapped, kissed, Otto showing up, and people I thought were school teachers being my rescuers, but the flight didn't last as long as I seemed to need to process it all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The updates are going to be coming a little slower thanks to my classes starting back up, but I should be getting something out at least once week.**

We landed at the school, in an area I'd never been. I was the only who seemed to think it was odd for a school to have its own jet and set of matching super-hero suits.

"Bell," Ms. Monroe fell in step next to me as I followed everyone out of the jet. "We're going to need to speak to you about what happen."

I nodded, that was reasonable. Besides, maybe they could answer some questions for me.

"But it can wait until after you get cleaned up. If you'll follow me I'll some you where you can do that." She gave me one of her encouraging smiles.

"Okay." That sounded great to me. I glanced back at Otto, wondering about what he'd do.

"I'm going to find the Professor." He muttered as he walked passed me without a glance.

I ignored the snub and followed Ms. Monroe to a place that looked like a locker room's shower with multiply stalls. She told me to take my time and to just go across the hall when I finished up.

And take my time I did. The tiny bathroom I'd been using at Magneto's didn't have hot water, so when I had braved the cold water it had been as fast as possible. I turned the hot water on as far as it would go and refused to think about anything, just let myself thaw out under the scalding water. When I finished up, I dried off and changed in the clothes Ms. Monroe had left for me. It was just a set of the soft material workout clothes I normally wore for training.

I left the lock room with hair still wet and crossed the hall as Ms. Monroe had directed me. The room I entered looked like a medical lab or something and I found Dr. McCoy waiting for me.

"Hello Bell." He greeted me with a smile.

"Hi, Dr. McCoy." I smiled back, so glad to be back with people I knew and who didn't mean me any harm. "Ms. Monroe told me to come over here."

"Yes, yes." He nodded. "I just wanted to give you a quick exam to make sure you're as okay as you appear to be."

"Yea, sure, but I promise I'm fine." I really was too with all things considered.

"Well, I'd still like to have a look at your face were that bruise is. So, if you will, please have a seat up here." He indicated the exam table.

I didn't see a point in arguing so I walked over and hopped up there. He looked at the bruise on my face, my blood pressure and temperature were both checked, he used a pen light to check my eyes and one of those little hammers to check my reaction time. He was very professional and doctor like but some of the questions he asked throughout the procedure throw me. I think he was trying to figure out if something had happen to me without my knowledge.

When he finally came to the conclusion that I was fine, he jotted down some notes in a file, then the Professor came rolling in.

Dr. McCoy let the Professor know I was okay, and then left us alone. The Professor told me he was glad that I was back and apologized that they weren't able to come sooner. He asked me to explain to him what had happen. I told him everything, well I omitted the kiss-thing, but I did tell him it was Pyro that had let me go. But I guess it really didn't matter if I didn't tell him because it popped up in my head when I was talking about Pyro.

I asked him about the jet and he explained to me about his X-Men and their purpose. That was a little surprising….okay, really surprising.

He offered me a place to stay for the night and I took him up on it. I really had no desire to head out to my apartment after the day I'd had. I walked with him until we were back in areas I knew. Rogue approached, changed into fresh clothes of her own, to show me where I could sleep. I thanked the Professor again before I left with her.

"I've got an empty bed in my room, you can use it." She said as she led me down the hall. "Sorry but we're out of singles at the moment. Your brother got the last one."

"Oh, he's staying too?" I was a little surprised. Otto didn't like the Professor.

"Yea, has been for a couple of days actually." She opened a door and flipped on a light, showing me her room.

"Oh." I said again, glancing around. There wasn't much to her room. Two beds, two dressers, a rug on the hard wood, a lamp on the bedside table. I sat down on the bed with the blue blanket, figuring the one was with matching floral comforter and sheets were hers.

"He's not real friendly." She meant my brother.

"No, not anymore he's not." I agreed with her, plucking at my beds blanket.

"Hungry?" She asked after a few moments of silence passed.

I nodded. "Yea, very."

We went and raided the kitchen. Bobby and Kitty were down there. Rogue looked uncomfortable and I thought maybe she'd suggest we come back later, but didn't. After a big plate of left over spaghetti I was ready to crash, and that's just what I did. I curled up under my blanket feeling safe and very thankful to be back.

The next morning I thanked Rogue again for coming to my rescue. I hunted up Bobby and Pete and thanked them both. I didn't want anyone thinking I wasn't grateful for what they had done for me, because I knew I would have still been sitting in that cold cell most likely making conversation with Pyro or ignoring Juggernaut. (I was still not willing to think on Pyro too much. The Professor was just too close for comfort.) I thanked Ms. Monroe in between her classes and found Logan in the garage getting ready to start a beginners mechanics class. He just gave me a 'don't mention', and then said I'd better show up for training tomorrow. Gambit was the one I couldn't find. Finally I caught back up with Rogue and asked her.

"He's got a class."

"Oh." I thought for a second. "He's a teacher?"

"Yea. He just started after the winter holiday. We'll see how long it'll last." I got the impression she didn't think it'd last too long.

"What's he teach?"

"French." She smirked at me.

She told me which classroom he was in, then I waited for him to finish up. I gave him quick thanks, and apologized for my fit I'd had with my brother. He waved away my apology, and told me any time. His next class came wandering in and I went to see the Professor, wondering where Kurt was because I hadn't seen him since getting back and I'd managed to criss-cross the school. Now that I thought about it I hadn't seen Otto either. I assumed he'd probably already left, and maybe it did make me sad, but it was probably for the best. I didn't want him around if we couldn't do anything but argue. This was my place and I didn't want him to ruin it for me…that sounds really selfish, huh? I felt guilty a little.

The Professor had another talk with me about Magneto and my imprisonment. I think he might have been a little worried that I would blame this on mutants as a whole, but I didn't. He offered to let me to continue to stay at the academy, saying that they'd all be happy for this to be my residence. I'll admit that going back to my apartment right away really wasn't very appealing thanks to Pyro. I told him I'd appreciate staying a few more nights at the school, until I figured out what I wanted to do. The Professor then told me that Kurt was covering my duties as librarian, so if I needed sometime to work things out I could take it, but I let him know I wanted to start back tomorrow. Then he dropped a bomb on me that I didn't see coming.

"I've offered your brother a position on my team." He stated.

Both my eyebrows went up. Here I was adjusting to the fact that my brother and I weren't going to be the family we once were, and I was okay with his leaving, and then this. I finally managed to an "Oh."

"I realize that the two of you are having some problems, and this may seem a little unfair to you, but I think it's in both of your best interest."

"He accepted your offer?" There was no way. Otto didn't like the Professor.

"Yes. Last night we discussed it."

I was going to kill Otto. He was doing this to run me off.

"I don't think that's quite the case." He said, giving me a knowing look. "Your brother may not like me, but he realizes that I help him."

I really needed to learn how to control my thoughts.

"What's he need help with? From the way he's been carrying on I thought he had it all figured out." I suppressed the whine that tried to creep up in my voice, but the resentment was harder to keep down. Don't get me wrong, I loved Otto, and always will. He _is_ my brother and before the whole mutant thing he'd been really good to me, but things changed and _he _made the choice that we couldn't be family anymore.

"Otto is a very powerful mutant with the ability to teleport." The Professor strated to explain.  
"He's still trying to master his gift and while Magneto did offer some help, your brother was mostly left on his own to develop his mutation. Control takes time and patience; neither of which was given to him from your parents or Magneto. Otto may be older than you, but he's still young and needs guidance."

I nodded. So, I guess that was a good reason for him being here…but _still._

"I believe he can benefit from being a part of my team as much as we'd benefit by having him on it. I hope this doesn't change your mind about continuing on here?"

I shook my head. "No." This was all I had left, and in less asked, I wasn't leaving.

"I'm glad. I hope you can work things out with each other."

"Me too." I nodded, but didn't think that was going to be the case. Otto had made it clear what he thought of me and I'd told him what I'd thought of that. I stood up sensing the conversation was over and started to leave, not feeling as great as I had coming in.

"Bell." The Professor stopped me when I reached the door.

I turned to look at him.

"You don't know what's going through his mind."

But you do I thought, before I caught myself.

He nodded and I knew he'd heard me. "Give him the benefit of the doubt."

I didn't say anything and tried to keep my head clear as I left.

**A/N: I'm thinking about wrapping this story up. I feel to keep going for too much more would just drag this story out. Bell has adjusted and grown into a more open minded person in her search for her brother, and they are now reunited (even if it's not like she thought it would be). However, if I do end it, I would be more than willing to work on a sequel that would be more directed toward Bell and Otto having to come to terms with each other and Pyro would defiantly be back ;). Does that sound good to everyone? **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is the last one. Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews. I hope you enjoy this last one.**

I paid a visit to Kurt in the library. I'd missed him while being gone and knew seeing him would improve my mood.

Glancing around like I had on my first day of library training I saw no one in the library and just like that first day a puff of blue-black smoke deposited Kurt in front of me. I smiled instantly.

"You're back! Are you okay? I was so worried!" His accented words sounded sincere.

"Yea, I'm fine." I pulled him to a quick hug, surprising him but he gave me a pat on the back. I realized as I pulled away that was the first hug I'd had since graduation night before I left home. "But I seriously missed this place." I gestured to the library around us.

"Well, you're welcome back to it whenever you feel up to it." His tail caught my eye like always. "Now what happen? How did Magneto get you?"

I spent the next hour or so with Kurt in the library telling him how had I been caught, and reassuring him I was okay. He told me he'd met Otto, and when I asked him how'd that go he told me it had been interesting and changed the subject. I got the feeling Kurt didn't like my brother.

I left the library when a class came in and hunted Otto down. It had taken a good part of an hour to locate him and it was Pete who told me where to find him.

Otto was in the kitchen, nose in a book, an empty plate in front of him. We were the only ones in here and figured we had some privacy since it was now after lunch time and most of the students would be in there afternoon classes.

"You're staying." I pulled a glass down from the cabinet and got some water from the sink.

He didn't look up at me and didn't say anything.

"The Professor said it was because you needed help with your powers."

He turned a page, but didn't respond. I was being ignored.

Well then! I narrowed my eyes on him. He, of all people, knew I wouldn't just go away if ignored. "Why do you need help?"

He still didn't say anything.

I snatched the book out of his hand and didn't care if I lost his place as I snapped it shut. _Ignore me now, _I thougt.

"What the hell?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't ignore me."

Otto stood up and took his plate to the sink before he turned around and looked at me. I was glad to see he wasn't dressed in a suit. Instead he was wearing some jaded jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, but I still wasn't seeing any of the person I knew.

Finally he shook his head at me. "Look, Bell, I don't know what's going through your head, but me being here doesn't change anything. I don't want anything to do with you."

I think it might have stung less if he'd been angry sounding when he said it, because then I could have just blame it on his being mad at me. But he wasn't angry, just finial sounding. I think it hurt worse than when I'd called home and getting Mama's rejection. I wanted to strike back at him, say something nasty to hurt him back, but couldn't come up with anything off the top of my head. I thought about ripping the pages out of his book, or trying to cram it down the garbage disposal to make myself feel better. I didn't though, instead I handed it to him silently as he walked passed and moped about for the rest of the day.

The next morning I went to the library and felt a little better once I got there. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it. The day went by quickly and before I knew it I was going to meet with Logan for my training. He didn't go easy on me either. I'd kind of had hoped he would since it had been nearly two weeks since I'd trained with him. I hadn't realized how hard it would be to get back into the swing of things after almost two weeks had gone by without any sort of work out. It was almost as bad as my first day with Ms. Monroe and Rogue.

"I think you've gotten worse." Logan said looking down at me with a puzzled expression, while I tried to pick myself up from the mat. I'd landed facedown after another failed attempt to kick him. Winded I glared up at him, insulted. I still wasn't brave enough to say something back.

"Get up. We'll try it again." He gave me an impatient look when I took too long getting back to my feet.

It didn't get it right once during that session, in fact I got it really wrong one time and my foot didn't land on his stomach like it was supposed to, it landed lower and I caught in him in the crotch. My mouth fell open stunned, and I apologized as he doubled over, taking deep breathes. His face went red, then a purplish color. I said I was sorry again. He looked angry.

"Laps." He growled at me. "Run laps until I come back for you."

I bobbed my head up and down.

"Now!" He all but yelled and I took off.

Logan watched me for a moment to see that I was jogging, before stalking out the gym. Even though he wasn't in there I kept doing those laps, afraid he'd know if I wasn't. I felt terrible about what I'd done, but after about forty-five minutes I started to think it was a bit much for me to still be running. I wasn't stopping though. By the time Logan did come back and wave me over I was dragging. My legs left like jell-o and my lungs were on fire.

"You going to pay better attention to what you're doing next time?" He asked.

I would have given him a 'yes sir' but all I could mange was a nod.

"Good. I'll see you day after tomorrow." He handed me a bottle of water. "Now get out of here."

I nodded again and took the water and shuffled to out of there.

I spent two more nights at the school before I finial went to check my apartment out. Rogue went with me and we looked it over together. A new security system had been put in, Rogue told me that was courtesy of Dr. McCoy, just in case I ended up going back to my place. I made a mental note to thank the good Doctor. Later I told the Professor later that I would continue living at my place and he let me know that the offer was open if I ever wanted to stay at the school again.

I didn't bother telling my brother that I was going back to my place; it wasn't like I had even seen him since the incident in the kitchen. I doubted he even notice because I spent most of my time at the school. Which, when you think about it seemed like an added danger to not stay at the school, but I had liked the independence of having my own place. I wasn't going to let Magneto ruin that for me. Besides I could think without worrying if someone could hear me, like when my thoughts strayed to Pyro.

I usually tried to push him to the back of my mind even when I was completely alone. I mean, what was the point of dwelling on that kiss anyway? I doubted I'd see him again, I almost hoped that I didn't because I didn't want any more encounters with the Brotherhood. Okay, yea, he was he had the cute, older, bad boy thing going for him, and maybe I had a crush, but that's all it was. A stupid, Stockholm syndrome crush. He was part of a terrorist group. A terrorist group that targeted people like me. A terrorist group that probably had my brother at the top of their list. Besides he probably only let me go because he felt sorry for me; he hated normal people. He couldn't like me back. Then I remind myself he's a mutant and I can't believe that it doesn't even matter to me.

That just proves how different things are from that night I had come home late from a date with a normal boy, in my hometown in Georgia. Coming up those porch steps I would have never imagined the way my life like this. I had never thought of mutants as actual people, never considered befriending and depending on them, much less kissed one and liked it. Otto had been preparing to leave for LSU in the fall on a football scholarship. He had been the nice guy who wouldn't hurt anyone and the dependable brother who always looked out for me. I never had a clue about the secret he'd been hiding and how it would change _both_ of us. But the one thing that I never thought possible in a million, billion years was that my brother and I wouldn't still be friends. That I couldn't just go right up and ask him for help with something, or that there'd ever come a time when he wouldn't just offer to be my Friday night 'date' when I was on the outs with some my latest boyfriend. I missed my brother.

Hell, I missed my whole family, but I wasn't going back. I had my independence and I had friends like Rogue and Kurt. I may not be perfect but I think I'm a better person for coming to the Professor's school. I might not do it the same but I'd certainly do it all again.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this ending. If I did feel free to tell me about it in a review. **

**I'm going to be doing a sequel…as soon as I can come up a title. I'm no good at those, so I'm open to ideas. If you'd like for me to send you a message through fanfic. letting you know when I've posted the new story I'll be happy to; that way you won't have to worry about checking to see if I've posted it. Just let me know and make sure you're signed in so it's easier for me to get to your profile. **


End file.
